Inu no Senshi
by Serenity Akagi
Summary: Inuyasha intenta forzar a Kagome sin éxito. Esta, al huir, cae desmayada. Al despertar, no es Inuyasha quien está con ella. Sesshomaru no resulta ser el monstruo que dice Inuyasha, y su corazón cae gustoso ante esos ojos dorados. Al mismo tiempo que, el hielo que cubre el corazón del Youkai, se resquebraja dando paso al amor más fuerte y puro que se haya visto.
1. Oscuridad

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia.

Chapter-1 ~Oscuridad~

Era una noche oscura, fría y sin estrellas en el Sengoku.

Un Hanyou saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles bufando molesto.

Kikyo no había querido complacerle esa noche y eso le enfurecía.

Percibió el olor de Kagome no muy lejos de allí y sonrió. Seguro que ella le satisfacería. Después de todo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Mientras, Kagome paseaba con tranquilidad por el bosque. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo pero no le importaba. Ya no.

Él se había ocupado de cambiar eso. Con sus escapadas, sus palabras hirientes, y sus constantes comparaciones entre ella y Kikyo.

Ella no quería ser como esa bruja. La verdad, no le atraía mucho eso de ser un cadáver que se regodeaba en su propio rencor hacia el mundo, odiando todo a su alrededor.

Notó una presencia y tensó su arco; un Youkai, quizás?Cuando vio a Inuyasha, suspiró con alivio, guardando su arco tras de sí. Lo que no esperaba, es que Inuyasha la tirara al suelo y le desgarrara la camisa.

-Q… qué haces? -chilló

-No decías que me querías? Demuéstralo.

-No! Ya no te quiero! Y tu no me quieres a mi!

-No importa, lo pasarás bien.

-No voy a acostarme contigo, Idiota! Suéltame!

-Cállate.

-Suelta!-sollozó.

Estaba siendo brusco, incluso para ser él.

No la acariciaba, la arañaba. Y por supuesto, no la besaba. Sus labios no le parecían importantes, y mejor, no quería que su primer beso fuera con él.

-Inuyasha, suéltame por favor!

-No quiero.

-Que me sueltes!

-Y si no quiero?

Sus piernas, brazos y abdomen estaban arañados y le dolían. Estaba llena de sangre por todas partes, e Inuyasha estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión en sus muñecas. Al forcejear tanto, Inuyasha gruñía. Se estaba resistiendo demasiado y no podía tocarla.

-Basta! Me haces daño!- su grito se mezcló con un sollozo.

No podía permitir que Inuyasha se saliera con la suya, y no lo haría. Con su poder de sacerdotisa hizo desprender una energía blanca de su cuerpo que hizo a Inuyasha volar.

Cogió rápidamente su arco, se tapó como pudo y echó a correr.

Pero todo el cuerpo le dolía. Sus ojos parecían no querer mantenerse abiertos, y en medio del bosque, se derrumbó.

Un Youkai peliplateado de ojos ámbar caminaba tranquilo junto a Jaken y Ah-Un. Rin se había adelantado para "investigar".

No paraba de pensar en lo idiota que era su hermano por tener a aquella sacerdotisa tan hermosa y dejarla de lado por la muerta.

Los chillidos histéricos de Rin interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Amo Sesshomaru! Amo Sesshomaru! Venga aquí, rápido!

-Qué sucede ahora?-Dijo con su típica voz fría.

Tanto él como sus discípulos fueron corriendo a dónde se encontraba la niña, quedando petrificados al ver lo que esta señalaba.

-Mi amo bonito…no es esa extraña sacerdotisa que acompaña a su hermano? Que le habrá pasado? Sus ropas están llenas de arañazos.

-Su cuerpo también está lleno de arañazos! Y tiene moratones en las muñecas!-chilló la niña- Cree que habrá sido un Youkai lobo?-preguntó temerosa.

Sesshomaru la cogió en brazos y se giró hacia el río donde habían acampado la noche anterior.

-Se lo preguntaremos.

¿Reviews?


	2. El despertar de la Miko

Chapter-2 ~El despertar de la Miko~

Sentía voces, y como alguien la cargaba en brazos, pero no conseguía ubicarse. Recordaba que huyó de Inuyasha a todo correr, pero debió quedarse inconsciente en algún momento de su desenfrenada carrera a ningún sitio.

Tardó mucho más en despertar, por que a partir de esos pensamientos volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Sesshomaru permanecía al lado de la muchacha, impasible. Pero en su interior estaba preocupado. Qué le habría pasado?

Él no se preocupaba por los humanos, pero esa chica, y Rin eran la excepción. Albergaba ciertos sentimientos hacía la chica, aunque no sabía que tipo de sentimientos eran. Mejor dicho, no quería descubrirlo.

La chica empezó a despertar, y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos ámbar parecidos a los de Inuyasha, sólo que estos le parecían mucho más bonitos. El poderoso poder que provenía de él y el color de su cabello, juntado con el de sus ojos le dejaron claro quien era, aunque aún no viera del todo bien por la luz. Era Sesshomaru.

-Mmm…-se incorporó medio dormida aún -

Sesshomaru?

-Mujer, deberías ir con más cuidado.

-Siento haberte molestado.

Sesshomaru quería replicar que no le molestaba, pero el orgullo del Youkai era muy fuerte.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado. Los humanos sois molestos.

Rin se acercó en cuanto vio despierta a la Miko.

-Señorita! Ya está bien?

-Si, ya estoy… bien.- su rostro se ensombreció al recordar. Qué le habría pasado esa noche a Inuyasha? El no era así.

-Quién la atacó? Fue un demonio malo? Un lobo?

-No. Fue… un medio demonio que yo creía que era bueno.

Sesshomaru fue el único que, al parecer, se dio cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras, por que tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos reflejaban odio.

-Un medio demonio? Entonces seguro que era flojo! Debería haber llamado al señor Sesshomaru.

-No suelo llamar a Sesshomaru cuando estoy en peligro, Rin. Aunque ya me ha salvado un par de veces. gracias.

-Sabe, señor Sesshomaru? Así juntos hacen muy bonita pareja.

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron con furia, mientras que las de Sesshomaru adquirieron un leve color rosado casi imperceptible.

-No digas tonterías, Rin.

-El amo bonito tiene razón, Rin. Recuerda que Lady Kagome es la mujer del joven Inuyasha.

-Que yo soy qué? Eso es mentira, no me confundas con el cadáver.

-Pero es verdad, no estaba usted enamorada de él?

Sesshomaru prestó un 'poco' más de atención a lo que decía la chica.

-Eso fue hace ya tiempo. Ahora… ya no sé siquiera si puedo decir que somos amigos.

-Fue él el que intentó violarte?- Las palabras de Sesshomaru fueron directas y sin tacto alguno.

-Si.-Susurró.

-Maldito bastardo, no puedo creer que te haya hecho tal cosa.

-Yo tampoco pude aceptarlo al principio.

Sesshomaru se levantó de su lado y se giró, con el rostro serio de siempre, dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Aún no estás curada del todo. Descansa.

Entre los periodos de consciencia e inconsciencia de Kagome se hizo de noche.

Cuando se despertó, seguía algo cansada, pero se levantó y se sentó al lado del río.

Vio que su uniforme escolar estaba entero y en buenas condiciones. Se giró extrañada y vio su mochila amarilla. Sesshomaru había ido a por sus cosas?Sonrió. El Youkai no era tan desagradable como lo pintaba Inuyasha. Es cierto que era difícil de tratar, pero no parecía tan malo.

Sé reprochó el pensar en eso. Ahora en lo que tenía que pensar era en qué hacer!

No quería abandonar ese lugar para siempre. Se sentía como en casa… no quería volver al futuro, pero no quería ir con Inuyasha. Lo cierto es que ahora le tenía un poco de miedo. Además, seguro que Inuyasha no tardaría en irle corriendo a Kikyo para que ocupara su lugar. Para él, ella no era más que un detector de fragmentos, y…

-Qué piensas?

Una voz fría, pero atrayente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sesshomaru estaba sentado a su lado mirando la luna.

-Pues… en qué hacer ahora.

Él no contestó, pero su silencio, el hecho de que seguía ahí, y que dejara de ver la luna para mirarla a ella a los ojos le pareció su manera de decir 'continua'.

-No quiero volver a mi época, pero tampoco quiero volver con Inuyasha. Me da miedo. Y quedarme aquí sola sería un suicidio, a distancias cortas no sé luchar y exteriorizar a través de mi cuerpo la energía es difícil y cansado.

-Por eso te desmayaste ayer.- Afirmó.

-Eso creo.

-Quédate con nosotros.-pareció más una orden que una sugerencia, pero era Sesshomaru, no podía esperar que fuera el ser mas amable y hablador.

-Antes has dicho que los humanos éramos molestos. No quiero molestarte.

-Si, lo he dicho. Pero también he dicho que estaba acostumbrado.

-En ese caso… gracias! ^^- Se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó. El se quedó quieto, pero no la apartó. Entonces ella se separó con las mejillas rojas.

-Lo… lo siento.

-Tranquila. Ya dije que erais molestos.

-Eres un borde, sabías?

-Y tu eres una mocosa chillona.

-No soy una mocosa!El hizo una sonrisa pequeñita que la dejó sorprendida.

Sesshomaru… había sonreído?


	3. Los cambios de Sesshomaru

Chapter-3 ~Los cambios de Sesshomaru~

Para Jaken y Rin era evidente que Sesshomaru había cambiado. Incluso Kagome se dio cuenta. Por que de repente, se ponía en el árbol más cercano a la Miko, es decir, donde estaba el 'campamento', en vez de ponerse en un árbol más lejano, como solía hacer. Por la noche, cuando Kagome se preocupaba por él por que no comía ( O al menos, ella no lo veía) iba al árbol y le ofrecía pescado, él lo cogía y se lo comía, no sin antes soltarle un 'eres molesta'. Además, cuando Jaken, Rin y el dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un se dormían y Kagome se ponía a mirar las estrellas, él se sentaba a su lado. A veces pasaban las horas en silencio. Otras veces, él le preguntaba cosas. Y muy pocas veces, Sesshomaru contestaba a las preguntas que le hacía. Esa noche, después de un largo y cómodo silencio, Sesshomaru lo rompió.

-Por qué te gusta tanto mirar las estrellas?

-En mi época no se ven así. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de este lugar. Son hermosas.

-Sólo son estrellas.

-Sabes algo muy curioso?

-Qué?-Preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. Pero Kagome empezaba a conocerlo y sabía que en realidad sí quería saber.

-Desde que te conocí, siempre que miro la luna, me acuerdo de ti.

No parecía que el rostro de Sesshomaru hubiera cambiado ante el comentario. Seguía inexpresivo. Pero al acercarse un poco, podía distinguirse un fuerte sonrojo. Y no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante, que sonrió con calidez.

-No dices más que tonterías, niña molesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No son tonterías. Es la verdad.

-Como sea, vete ya a dormir. Por que mañana no pienso esperar por ti por mucho que me digas que tienes sueño.

-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un gruñón?

-Nadie ha tenido el coraje o la insensatez suficiente para atreverse a decir tal cosa.

Ella se paró enfrente de él y le sonrió con dulzura, y él la miró extrañado.

-Pues lo eres. Eres un gruñón adorable.-se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches! ^^

El demonio se quedó sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

La Miko se acostó en su saco de dormir, y Sesshomaru se subió al árbol más cercano a la chica, mientras se tocaba la mejilla sonrojado.

Entonces, negó con la cabeza como aclarando sus pensamientos.

-Tsk, niña molesta.

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol despertaron a la joven Miko.

-Mm… Tengo sueño…

-Ya dije que no te esperaría.

Se puso boca arriba, se refregó los ojos y los abrió, para ver a Sesshomaru de pie, mirándola desde arriba.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores mientras almorzáis.

Kagome no entendió el sentimiento y la desolación que la invadió al verlo marchar. El sentimiento era tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de que se sonrojó y le preguntó:

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-Haz lo que quieras.- Aunque su voz era fría, como siempre, pudo notar un toque de nerviosismo en ella.

Se puso a su lado y sonrió, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Por tu culpa están empezando a cambiar demasiadas cosas.-Dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo.

-Y eso te molesta?-preguntó con cara inocente, haciendo un puchero y con fingida voz tristona.

-Hmpf. Vámonos ya.

Se pusieron a andar, ella con una alegre sonrisa y él, por segunda vez, sonrió.

-Me gusta cuando sonríes.

-Qué tiene? He sonreído más veces.

-No me refiero a sonrisas malévolas que les des a tus enemigos, me refiero a una sonrisa de verdad, que demuestre que estás contento, feliz.

-Eso es por que estás conmigo.- Sesshomaru calló de golpe. ¡¿De dónde había salido eso? Gruñó.

-Eso ha sido un gruñido?- preguntó entre sorprendida y divertida, sin mencionar el comentario del Youkai para no incomodarle y 'atacar' su orgullo.

-Soy un Youkai perro, no es raro que gruña.

-Y si te acarician ronroneas?-dijo con curiosidad.

-Eso es más de los gatos. Los perros hacemos un sonido parecido, pero mas grave.

Los ojos de la Miko brillaron con curiosidad. Quería comprobar eso. Pero cualquiera le dice a Sesshomaru que se deje acariciar ¬¬. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una melodiosa y suave carcajada.

-Por qué te ríes? Que hay de gracioso en que ronroneemos?

-No es eso. Me he imaginado la cara que pondrías y lo que me dirías si te preguntara si… te puedo acariciar.-Dijo lo último sonrojándose. Sonaba menos vergonzoso en su cabeza. Sesshomaru se puso rojo, pero no dijo nada. Siguieron andando un rato en silencio.

-Sesshomaru… te has enfadado?

-No.

-Seguro?

Antes de que pudiera contestar con un: 'No seas molesta', apareció un Youkai, enorme y de color rojo, parecido a un gran ogro.

El Youkai atacó con fuerza a la Miko, que a duras penas pudo esquivarlo. Sesshomaru fue a coger a Kagome para ponerla a salvo. No quería arriesgar a la Miko. En medio del salto (con Kagome en brazos) Sesshomaru recibió un potente ataque que los lanzó a varios metros de allí.

Cuando aterrizaron a duras penas, Kagome vio sangre en el costado del Youkai.

-Sesshomaru, estás herido!

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-De eso nada, por muy Youkai perro que seas, tienes que descansar.-Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario de madre gruñona enfadada de Kagome.

Entraron en una cueva y Kagome hizo que él se tumbara.

-Iré a buscar unas plantas medicinales y algo para vendarte, y… Bueno, no te muevas. - parecía muy nerviosa, y muy preocupada por él, y a Sesshomaru le sobrecogió el sentir un sentimiento extraño…

Estaba feliz por saber que ella se preocupaba por él.

-No es para tanto. Trae las plantas si quieres, pero no las necesito. En cuanto descanse un poco me pondré bien.

La Miko al final no desistió y fue a buscar las plantas, que le aliviaron el dolor. Quería tumbarse y descansar, pero el suelo no era para nada cómodo.

-Espera, apoya la cabeza en mis piernas. Estarás mejor.

-No.

-Sesshomaru, no seas terco.

A regañadientes, se tumbó, acomodándose. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Hueles bien.-fue un susurro apenas audible, pero lo oyó y sonrió. Se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su anterior conversación. Se puso un poco roja, pero alzó la mano y acarició con suavidad el cabello plateado del Youkai. Enredó las hebras de cabello entre sus dedos, y siguió acariciándole despacio. Entonces, un dulce ronroneo llegó a sus oídos haciendo que ella sonriera con calidez.

-Tienes el pelo muy bonito y suave… Me gusta.

Le alegró ver a Sesshomaru con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Después, él se durmió. A ella le sorprendió que se durmiera tan rápido, pero no dijo nada y siguió acariciándole, disfrutando del sedoso tacto.

(Horas más tarde)

Se despertó cuando notó que los finos dedos de la sacerdotisa pasaban por su cabello, por su flequillo, hasta llegar a su rostro.

Sus dedos recorrieron sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su nariz e incluso se atrevió a acariciar sus labios. El no abrió los ojos ni se movió. Aunque hacer eso fue un atrevimiento por parte de la Miko, no le disgustó, más bien se relajó más y disfrutó de las caricias que le daba esa preciosa humana con sus finos dedos.

La mano de la chica bajó a su cuello, para, después de acariciarle allí, volver a su pelo.

Qué mujer tan extraña, pensó.


	4. Tu también has cambiado

Chapter-4 ~Tú también has cambiado~

Él había cambiado, pero sin duda, ella también.

Por mucho que se convenciera, (al menos al principio) de que ya no quería a Inuyasha, era mentira. Una forma de mentirse a sí misma. Él sabía que sí le quedaba algún resquicio de ese amor por el Hanyou el día que la encontró.

Ahora, podía jurar que ya no quedaba nada. Ya no estaba decaída, ni a veces sus ojos se entristecían cuando miraba al horizonte, no. Su corazón se había deshecho del amor que albergó alguna vez hacía Inuyasha. Y Sesshomaru estaba empezando a ver que era él quien empezaba a ocupar el corazón de la Miko.

Y lo extraño fue, que se alegró de ello.

Como se había dado cuenta de aquellos cambios?

Bueno, no hacía falta ser un genio para verlo.

Se aseguraba de llevarle algo de comer para asegurarse de que comía.

Cada vez que la sorprendía mirándole se ponía roja y miraba a otro lugar. Igual que si el la miraba y ella se daba cuenta.

Cuando hablaba con él le sonreía de manera diferente a los demás, mucho más… cálida y tierna. Y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo especial.

Y además, por la noche, a veces susurraba su nombre dormida y suspiraba. No era más que un murmullo. De no ser por que era un Youkai perro, no lo habría oído. Justo como en ese momento.

-Sesshomaru…-suspiró.

El estaba sentado a su lado. Había cambiado los cómodos árboles por el suelo para estar más cerca de esa preciosa mujer. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Shh… Estoy contigo.

Y ella, entre sus sueños, sonrió.

Sí, se que es corto, pero no me salía nada más para este cap.


	5. El bosque Oscuro

Chapter-5 ~El Bosque Oscuro~

Se adentraron en un bosque tétrico y tenebroso, lleno de árboles caídos y retorcidos. Incluso Rin podía notar el aura maléfica de los seres que habitaban ese lugar.

Sesshomaru y Ah-Un iban tranquilos. Nada que ver con Jaken, Rin y Kagome. La Miko intentaba verse serena, pero Sesshomaru podía oler el miedo que desprendía.

Vieron a muchos demonios observarlos detrás de la maleza, pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse, notando el gran poder demoníaco de Sesshomaru y el peligroso poder de sacerdotisa de Kagome.

Pero no todos los demonios eran iguales, Y Sesshomaru no era el único capaz de oler el miedo de la chica.

Un demonio de dedos largos y delgados, de ojos grandes y negros, de cuerpo deforme y parecido a una especie de masa putrefacta se acercó a ellos.

Sesshomaru desenvainó su espada y le destrozó sin mayor dificultad. Pero se dio cuenta de que las dos humanas temblaban. No sabía de qué, el bicho ese era patético. Entonces recordó lo que había oído sobre ese bosque. Los miedos más profundos se recreaban en las mentes de los humanos. Suspiró. Cogió a Rin y la subió a Ah-Un, susurrándole que no le pasaría nada mientras estuviera con él. Cuando se acercó a Kagome, se dio cuenta de que no sabía que hacer para reconfortarla. Bajó su mirada y suspiró. La cogió de la mano y acarició sus dedos.

Ella se sonrojó y le susurró un 'gracias'.

Por desgracia para las humanas, debían acampar allí.

Todos se fueron a dormir, y Sesshomaru se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, sentado, mientras vigilaba y miraba a sus compañeros con calma.

Kagome se levantó, mientras temblaba. Cogió una manta y se acercó a él roja de la vergüenza y con ojos temerosos.

-Estoy asustada.

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente. ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? La miró interrogante.

-No sé que hacer cuando los humanos os asustáis, pero si crees que puedo ayudar en algo… Adelante.

Ella suspiró y se sentó entre sus piernas, recostándose en el pecho del Youkai y tapando a ambos con la manta. Levantó un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru.

Él sonrió y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome.

-Buenas noches Miko asustadiza.


	6. Accidente

Chapter-6 ~Accidente~

Salieron del bosque sin ninguna novedad, a no ser que se tenga en cuenta el caminar del Youkai y la Sacerdotisa. Al despertarse, ella se levantó y le tendió la mano. Él, a regañadientes, aceptó su ayuda (aunque no la necesitara) para levantarse y, desde entonces, sus manos no se habían separado.

Sesshomaru oyó con total claridad la conversación que mantenían Rin y Jaken detrás suyo.

-Ve, Señor Jaken? Son novios!

-Pero qué dices, Rin! Eso es imposible! El Señor Sesshomaru nunca…-Rin le interrumpió.

-Que sí! No ve que se cogen de la mano?

Aún habiendo oído eso, no la soltó. Que más le daba lo que pensaban? Mejor dejarles con la duda de si eran o no pareja. Después pensó, con cierta ironía, que él tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que eran.

(Horas de caminata/paseo después)

Arrugó la nariz cuando olió un aroma conocido y repugnante para él. Era su medio hermano, Inuyasha. Apretó un poco más la mano de Kagome.

-Jaken, estate alerta.

-Que sucede amo bonito?

-Mi hermano se acerca.

Esta vez fue ella la que apretó su mano. Sus ojos brillaban entre el miedo y la determinación.

Llegaron a un claro, y allí se encontraron con el grupo del Hanyou. Todos la miraban sorprendidos. Pensaban que Kagome se había ido a su época por Inuyasha un tiempo, no que se había ido con Sesshomaru.

-Kagome!-exclamó Shippo contento.

-Hola Shippo, como estás?-sonrió, sin moverse de su sitio y sin soltar a Sesshomaru.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Kagome estaba cogida de Sesshomaru, y que les miraba con determinación.

-Que sucede? Por que estás tan… tensa?-preguntó Sango.

-No es por vosotros, chicos. Espero que no os importe que no vuelva.

-Qué?-Inuyasha chilló-Cómo que no vas a volver?

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a la Señora del Señor Sesshomaru!-chilló Rin.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, casi se podía oír grillos de fondo. Mientras, Sesshomaru estaba maldiciendo a Rin mentalmente.

-Q…Qué es lo que ha dicho?-preguntó Miroku sorprendido.

-Kagome… es verdad que…?- Sango la miró incrédula.

Kagome miró sus manos unidas, se puso roja y se dedicó mirar sus zapatos, que de repente le parecían muy interesantes.

-Kagome?-Miroku y Sango pronunciaron su nombre a la vez. Inuyasha no sabía que decir, estaba rabioso, pero sin palabras. Shippo y Kirara la miraron asombrados.

Sesshomaru era consciente de que ella no sabía tampoco que decir. Es evidente que no diría que si, seguramente por miedo a lo que él podría decir.

-Dejadla en paz. Si es mi mujer o no, no os importa.

Ella se sonrojó (aún más) al plantearse en su mente, una imagen de ella y Sesshomaru amándose.

No sabía que hacer, así que apretó la mano de Sesshomaru un poco, lo suficiente para que él la mirara. Le miró con suplica en los ojos. Él la miró, y con un gesto condescendiente le dijo:

-Está bien, nos vamos.

Todos se quedaron extrañados al ver que se entendían sólo con una mirada.

Bueno, al final, tan solo había sido un pequeño accidente.

Decidieron acampar después de que Sesshomaru se asegurara, como diez veces, de que Inuyasha ya no estaba por ahí.

Kagome no había dicho nada desde que se encontraran con el grupo del Hanyou, y eso no le gustaba nada. Estaba demasiado seria y pensativa. Y ella no era así.

Se acercó a ella. Estaba sentada mirando el atardecer.

-Quieres volver con ellos?-su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, pero es que tenía un poco de miedo. No quería que se fuera. Aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-No es eso.

Más tranquilo, se sentó junto a ella.

-Que crees que deben estar pensando de mí?

-te preocupa lo que piensen?- su voz se volvió mucho más suave, incluso pudo percibir un toque de ternura y comprensión.

-Deben pensar que soy una traidora por haberme ido contigo. Aunque les explique lo que pasó, ellos a lo mejor creen que debería volver, y yo no quiero que me odien, pero… -las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.- … no puedo. Yo quiero quedarme contigo. -sollozó. Si quedaba algo de hielo entorno al corazón de Sesshomaru, se resquebrajó y se deshizo en cuanto la oyó.

-No debes preocuparte en qué pensaran sobre ti. Debes elegir lo que tú realmente quieras hacer.

-Yo…-suspiró, se enjuagó las lágrimas y le miró.- Yo quiero quedarme contigo Sesshomaru.

El sonrió, e hizo que ella quedara apoyada en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Y yo quiero que lo hagas.

Sus garras se enredaban entre las hebras de su cabello mientras ella suspiraba y se abrazaba a él.

-Sesshomaru?

-Mm?

-Me gusta estar contigo.

-Por qué?

-Por que soy feliz.

El no era de esos que decían bellas palabras, así que se calló y se limitó a acariciar el suave cabello de la Miko, mientras decía:

-Hagas lo que hagas, yo te apoyaré.


	7. Pozo

Chapter-7 ~El pozo~

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, el grupo de Sesshomaru no volvió a cruzarse con el de Inuyasha. Kagome se veía más feliz cada día, y su amor hacía el Youkai se fortalecía y crecía con los días.

Pero se había quedado sin medicinas de su época, y quería traer comida de su tiempo para que Sesshomaru la probara. Y además, estar unos días de descanso no le vendrían mal. Si algo echaba de menos era la comodidad de su cama y la relajación de un buen baño con sales y música de fondo. Además de su familia, a la que casi no visitaba… Así que decidió irse un par de días. Esperaba que Sesshomaru fuera menos pesado que Inuyasha en lo referente a sus viajes a su tiempo.

Empezó a guardar las cosas en su mochila, a sabiendas de que un Youkai la miraba curioso.

-Que haces, mujer?

-Voy a irme unos días. He de coger un par de cosas y me gustaría ver a mi familia…

-Irte? -No le gustaba mucho eso de que se fuera.-Cuánto tiempo?

-Dos o tres días. Una semana como mucho.

-…

Eso era… ¿demasiado? La echaría de menos, y ese era un sentimiento que no quería afrontar.

-Seguro que estarás bien?

-Claro que sí, no debes preocuparte.-Se puso la mochila y le miró- Quieres acompañarme?

El no dijo nada y la siguió.

Iba detrás de ella, mirando su cuerpo al andar. Sus largas y finas piernas, su pequeña y esbelta cintura…

El deseo le recorrió al pensar en la piel que se escondía debajo de esas pequeñas y extrañas ropas, imaginándose como sería dibujar toda su figura con un recorrido de besos y caricias…

Negó con la cabeza para aclarar un poco la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso ahora, o su cuerpo reaccionaria como tantas veces al estimulo de la pasión y el deseo. Pero sabía que si eso pasara, la pasión y el deseo quedarían nublados por un sentimiento mucho mas poderoso, ese sentimiento que le hacía protegerla, observarla, quererla y desear que estuviera para siempre a su lado, amándose. Sin duda, era el amor. Un sentimiento que durante toda su vida había creído una ilusión y un punto débil. Sentimiento que había arraigado fuerte en su corazón. Aunque en realidad, no era el sentimiento, sino ella, la que se había colado, nombrándose la reina.

-Estamos apunto de llegar al pozo, Sesshomaru.

-Pozo?-Para pasar entre las dos épocas, debo tirarme por el pozo para aparecer al otro lado.

-…

El avanzó un poco para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de la Miko, a lo que ella sonrió. Llegaron al claro donde estaba el pozo, y ella se giró para encararle.

-Te voy a echar de menos estos días, Sesshomaru.

El asintió, incapaz de decir lo que sentía en voz alta. No era capaz de decirle que la echaría de menos. Se sintió cobarde por eso. Acaso tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos? Él, que hacía alarde de su fuerza y valentía, tenía miedo de decir algo tan simple?Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y avanzó hacía el pozo, un poco triste por que el no le había dicho nada.

Sesshomaru quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero no le salían las palabras. Era difícil para él, por un lado, quería a esa chica, pero por otro, sabía que era lo último que debería hacer. Él era un Youkai y ella era humana… Todos sus enemigos se darían cuenta de que el GRAN Sesshomaru al fin tenía un punto débil… y no le gustaba para nada la idea.


	8. Inuyasha

Chapter-8 ~Inuyasha~

Habían pasado siete días desde que la Miko se fue a su tiempo. Y para él… era insoportable.

Después de estar sin ella, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de ella, y aunque fuera un punto débil, no podía hacer nada. Aunque, después de todo, él era el Youkai más poderoso, podía permitirse el lujo de tener un par de puntos flacos.

El problema es que estaba ansioso. Completamente fuera de si al no poder estar con ella. Y si le pasaba algo? Y si ya no volvía? El sentimiento de agonía le recarcomia por dentro. Pero todo eso empeoró ese mismo día, mientras iba a buscar a la Miko al pozo. Al parecer, su medio hermano tenía ganas de cabrear al peliplata de las tierras del oeste.

-Sesshomaru! A donde te crees que vas?

-No te importa.

-No sé que es lo que tienes en mente, pero Kagome es mía.

Soltó un gruñido. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin su Kagome. Ella, que le daba paz y calmaba la ira de su interior, no estaba junto a él, y eso, sumado a las palabras de Inuyasha, eran un detonante para soltar toda su agonía.

-Qué has dicho?

-Es mi mujer. Ya está marcada.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios. Ese maldito se había atrevido a mancillar a su Miko? Una ira irracional lo recorrió, y no pudo evitar propinarle un puñetazo a Inuyasha que lo hizo volar. Le hubiera matado, pero había olido el aroma de Kagome. Estaba de vuelta. Sabía que no podía acercarse a ella en ese estado, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo. Estaba resentido con ella.

Así que a paso ligero se presentó frente al pozo a esperarla. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus colmillos habían aumentado considerablemente de tamaño, y de sus ojos no salía mas que una penetrante mirada en llamas de odio. Se sentía traicionado. Y en su estado de locura, sólo quería hacer una cosa. Aunque su parte racional intentara volver a tomar el control, no era suficiente.


	9. Descontrol

Chapter-9 ~Descontrol~

Llevaba ya una semana en su tiempo. Echaba de menos a Sesshomaru, y le costaba dormir al no sentirse protegida por el Youkai, pero tampoco quería atosigarle. le había dicho que a la semana volvería, así que recogió sus cosas y se fue al pozo. Estaba muy emocionada por saber si a sus nuevos compañeros les gustaría lo que llevaba para ellos.

Saltó al pozo y llegó a la época del Sengoku con una sonrisa. Al salir al otro lado, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción al ver quien la esperaba allí.

Era Sesshomaru, pero parecía… estar totalmente fuera de si. Con esa mirada tan… aterradora, y los gruñidos que no paraban de salir de su garganta. Ese no era su Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru? Ocurre algo?

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas, soltó un jadeo al verse estampada contra algo, quedando prisionera entre el Youkai y un árbol.

Sintió como el Youkai apretaba sus muñecas.

-Sesshomaru, detente. Me haces daño.

El Youkai la ignoró, y se acercó más a ella, olisqueando su cuello en busca del olor del Hanyou. Pero no pudo oler nada raro, sólo el dulce olor de la chica. Sería alguna treta de la Miko para que no detectaran el olor?

Rompió su camisa, en busca de la marca que demostraba que ella le pertenecía a ese maldito bastardo. Ella se tapó como pudo. Le daba vergüenza, nadie la había visto así antes, y encima el Youkai parecía haberse vuelto loco por algún motivo, parecía estar buscando algo…

Como si una lucecita hiciera clic en su cabeza, Kagome entendió lo que buscaba. Sesshomaru se estaba comportando como lo haría un perro si al llegar su dueño a casa quisiera comprobar que no olía a otro perro. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Se había encontrado con Inuyasha y este le habría dicho alguna barbaridad.

Sesshomaru coló su mano derecha por debajo de la falda de la Miko, rompiendo su ropa interior de un arañazo y restregando sus dedos con su intimidad, mientras le daba un beso con furia.

-B-Basta, Sesshomaru.

-Por qué? Prefieres que lo haga él?-Exclamó, claramente celoso y herido.

-No, quiero que lo hagas tú, pero, yo nunca había hecho nada como esto antes… y tu estás siendo muy rudo.-la mirada de ella expresaba cierto temor, estaba asustada.

Él vio que no mentía. Y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una mentira de Inuyasha. Algo que no se habría creído si no hubiera estado tan desesperado y nervioso.

Se sintió como si fuera escoria. El no quería que las cosas pasaran así. Tal vez demostrarle sus sentimientos con un beso dulce, o una caricia. Tal vez, incluso con algo como ' me importas' o algo así. Pero no, había demostrado sus sentimientos a través de sus celos, haciéndole daño, y rasgando su ropa, entre besos iracundos. Genial, Sesshomaru, te has lucido.

Se separó de ella, sintiendo asco de sí mismo.

-Lo siento.- Sus colmillos volvieron a la normalidad, y sus ojos volvieron a ser como el oro fundido.

-No pasa nada. -Dijo, con la voz un poco temblorosa, pero sonriendo con timidez.

Él no pudo hacer más que mirar al suelo, viendo como había quedado la prenda que había desgarrado minutos atrás, pensando en qué debería estar pensando ella de él.


	10. Besos de miel

Chapter-10 ~Besos de Miel~

Desde el incidente al volver de su tiempo, que Sesshomaru parecía avergonzado y triste. Se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

Iban en un silencio un tanto incomodo, él no se atrevía a hablar y ella no sabía que decir.

-Dónde están Rin y Jaken?-Están bastante lejos, los dejé a unos dos días de camino.

-Oh.- genial, dos días de silencio incomodo…

Kagome maldecía a Inuyasha por lo que fuera que le había dicho al Youkai. Antes de irse estaban tan bien…

Suspiró. Ella no estaba enfadada con él, pero el parecía querer torturarse a si mismo por lo sucedido.

Había perdido el control, pero no tenía por que ir a dos metros alejado de ella, cuando antes iban cogidos de la mano como si fueran pareja.

Pero que le había dicho? Por la reacción de Sesshomaru, tenía algo que ver con… el sexo? Si no, no se hubiera puesto de esa manera.

-Que te ha dicho Inuyasha?

-…

-Sesshomaru, en serio vas a ignorarme?

-No, lo siento.

-Bien, que te dijo?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Yo… ya estaba un poco 'ido'. Entonces empezó a decir que eras suya y que eras su mujer, que ya estabas marcada…

-Ah…-Sabía lo que era la marca, el Youkai te mordía, y dejaba una señal en tu cuerpo. Normalmente se hacía mientras se estaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales, pero eso era todo lo que sabía.-Y para que sirve la marca?- Preguntó. Igual así, Sesshomaru se distraía un poco.

-Sirve para unir mas a dos personas, como para establecer una conexión, y además, como su propio nombre indica, sirve para marcar a la hembra como aviso a Youkai, Hanyou, y humanos, que ya tiene un hombre…y que no se les está permitido tocarla.

-Y las hembras también hacen marcas?-Es posible, pero normalmente no se hace.

-Por qué?

-La marca, hace que las hembras sean de un solo hombre, y si la hembra marca al hombre, este también tendría prohibido ser de otra. Pero por supuesto, algunos Youkai quieren que una hembra en especifico sea solo para él, pero no quiere dejar de disfrutar de… otras mujeres.

-Eso es muy machista.

-Olvidas en la época que estás?

-Ya veo…

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, yo no quería que esto fuera así.

-No pasa nada, Sesshomaru, entiendo lo que te ha pasado.

-No lo entiendes, estaba tan desesperado por que volvieras…

-Si lo entiendo. Si alguna arpía me hubiera dicho eso de ti, seguramente te hubiera buscado y te hubiera… abofeteado. Tal vez incluso te hubiera pegado un poco.

Ella sonrió al imaginarse una imagen tan bizarra.

-…

-Así que eres celoso.

-Mucho-la miró de forma significativa, como avisándola de que, si fueran algo, debería ir con cuidado con la población masculina.

-Celoso y posesivo. De verdad que eres todo un perrito.

El gruñó.

-Pero sabes? Yo también soy celosa.

-Si? Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso.

Ella le miró con un interrogante en el rostro.

-Como buen perro, también soy fiel. -Dijo, con un poco de humor, comparándose con un perro como ella había hecho.

Ella rió.

-De verdad lo siento, Kagome. Yo… quería que supieras lo que siento, pero no de esa forma.-Susurró flojito.-Yo, había pensado en besarte, o decirte algo bonito… pero sin duda no había pensado en arrancarte la ropa.

-Bueno, y que esperas?

El la miró, sin entender.

-Bésame. -Dijo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y con algo de timidez.

El sonrió. Bajó un poco su rostro, por la diferencia de altura, y la besó de forma dulce, como tanto había soñado. Esta vez, con la ira fuera de su mente, pudo apreciar la suavidad de sus labios, ese sabor suave y dulce que desprendían. Con su lengua, delineó con delicadeza el labio de la Miko, haciendo que ella suspirara y abriera su boca para dejar paso a la lengua del Youkai. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, probándose y conociéndose. Las manos de Kagome se entrelazaron en el pelo de Sesshomaru, mientras que él rodeaba su pequeña cintura para poder tener su cuerpo más cerca.

Él había dado muchísimos besos, aunque ninguno con sentimiento, y se preguntaba si el hecho de que ese fuera el mejor beso de toda su vida, se debía a que la amaba, a que su boca fuese tan dulce, o simplemente a que sus bocas encajaban a la perfección.

Ese fue el primer beso, pero no el último, siguieron besándose, sin contar el tiempo. Empezó a llover, pero ellos ignoraron ese detalle. Fue cuando ella, más frágil y delicada al ser humana, empezó a temblar, que se dieron cuenta de que llovía y hacía frío.

Sesshomaru la rodeó con sus brazos y con su estola, llevándola a algún lugar seco. Vieron una cueva, en lo alto de una montaña, y sin más, el Youkai la cogió y se resguardaron allí. El peliplata sonrió, al recordar ese día en que Kagome le acarició el cabello y el rostro. Ese día también estaban en una cueva.

Hicieron una hoguera y se sentaron, abrazados alrededor.

-Estás bien?

-Si, ya no tengo frío.-El ligero temblor que sacudió su cuerpo evidenció aún mas la mentira.

-No seas testaruda, - el sé quitó la parte de arriba de su haori (se dice así?)-Quítate la ropa y ponte esto.

Ella miró la prenda que le ofrecía unos segundos. Era bastante mas grande que la de Inuyasha, así que podía usarla igual que había hecho con la del Hanyou. Solo que esta, al ser mas grande y larga, le permitiría tener mayor libertad de movimientos. Cogió la ropa que su querido Youkai le prestaba y se abrazó a aquella suave tela, mientras miraba con un toque entre vergüenza y advertencia.

-Pero no mires!

-No soy un pervertido.-Exclamó, ofendido.

Se giró para no tentar a la suerte, pero fue peor, por que con sus sentidos, podía oír claramente el sonido de la ropa mojada al deslizarse y caer, el roce del cuerpo de la Miko con SU ropa… Seguro que la impregnaría de su olor, y se sintió dichoso por eso.

Entonces, notó el pequeño cuerpo de la Miko en su espalda, mientras sus manos pasaron por sus hombros, hasta su pecho, para abrazarlo. Notó la respiración de ella en su oreja, y tembló cuando ella besó su cuello.

Giró, entre los brazos de la chica, su cuerpo para poder tenerla de frente y besar sus labios mientras la chica estaba sentada en el suelo (el típico sentar japonés, de rodillas) y entre sus piernas.

-Después de lo que ha pasado, no entiendo como no me tienes miedo.

-Ese no eras tú, Sesshomaru. Cuando la ira controla tu cuerpo haces cosas que no quieres.

-Pero…

Ella le besó, interrumpiéndolo.

-Sesshomaru, no te pega esa actitud, así que deja de lamentarte.

Ella le besó, cortando lo que fuera que él iba a decir, saboreando la boca de Sesshomaru y extasiándose con el sabor.

-Tus besos saben muy dulce… es como… miel, pero sin ser un sabor tan fuerte…

Él sonrió contra su boca mientras correspondía sus besos y la abrazaba. Acariciándola con suavidad, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Dejó sus labios para besar su cuello, haciendo que ella soltara suspiros.

Su respiración empezaba a ser entrecortada, y los sonidos que salían de su boca empezaban a dejar de parecer suspiros.

El sonrió, volvió a sus labios, y cuando vio que la cosa empezaba a encenderse, se separó, no queriendo continuar. Era demasiado pronto, no era el momento, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido esa tarde. Además, no iba a permitir que la primera vez de su chica fuera en una cueva contra el duro suelo.

-Que pasa?

-Es hora de ir a dormir, Kagome.

-Pero Sessh…!

-Nada de peros- la cortó.-Mañana pienso levantarme a la misma hora de siempre, y no te esperaré por mucho que digas que tienes sueño!

-Siempre me dices eso!

-Y siempre lo cumplo.

Ella se separó, un poco molesta, se había quedado con ganas de mas, no entendía por que tenían que parar la ronda de besos! Entonces, volviendo a pensar como la mujer madura que era, y tirando sus hormonas a dormir, entendió el por qué. No era como que fueran a acostarse, pero tampoco era el momento ni el lugar para hacer cosas intimas.

-Está bien…

-Anda, ven aquí.

Se sentó, entre sus piernas ( de nuevo) y recostó su espalda en el pecho de su peliplata.

-Buenas noches!^^-giró un poco la cabeza para poder darle un beso.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo el demonio, sonriendo.

Bien, aquí el siguiente cap!

Me a hecho mucha ilusión recibir el review de Roxii C, y quería contestárselo ;)

Bien, primero de todo, no odio a Kagome, es solo que, creo que he estado haciendo a Sesshomaru muy OC, y quería que se viera que a pesar de todo lo bueno que es con Kagome, sigue siendo el mismo Youkai de siempre. Y tranquila, no van a intentar violar mas a Kagome, ya ha sufrido mucho en ese sentido. He hecho este cap más largo, espero que sigas leyendo el fic. ^^


	11. Sonrojos y Sudor

Chapter-11 ~Sonrojos y Sudor~

No fueron los rayos del sol lo que le despertaron. Ni una multitud de Youkai que se avecinaba sobre él. Era algo mucho más peligroso que eso.

Era Kagome, sentada sobre su abdomen besándole suavemente el rostro. La frente, las mejillas, la barbilla, los labios.

No quería despertar, quería quedarse ahí, con la Miko y sus besos.

Era demasiado inocente. A pesar de lo que le había ocurrido con su hermano, y cuando él perdió el control, seguía con su mirada dulce e inocente, limpia de toda maldad.

Suspiró. Por Kami que quería despertarse así todos los días.

Acarició sus piernas y correspondió, gustoso, las caricias que le daban esos labios sobre los suyos, feliz al fin de encontrar a alguien que le amara tal y como era.

Se levantaron después de una magnifica sesión de besos que se vio interrumpida por cosas tan insignificantes como el hambre en sus estómagos.

Echaron a andar, él pasó su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, y ella entrelazó sus dedos, mientras se reclinaba en el pecho del Youkai, oliendo el aroma varonil que desprendía su cuerpo.

Siguieron caminando, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y las caricias que se daban, un roce en la mejilla, un beso…

Pero eso acabó cuando Sesshomaru se puso rígido.

-Que ocurre?

-Youkais. No son muy fuertes, pero… hay muchos.

Los Youkais salieron de sus escondites, claramente interesados en comerse a tan extraña pareja. Con sus poderes, podrían volverse más fuertes.

Sesshomaru no tardó en abalanzarse sobre los demonios, desgarrándoles el cuello con sus garras.

Eran muchos, y Kagome tenía algunas dificultades para poder dispararles con sus flechas.

-Ve a ocultarte, mujer.

-E-eh si.

Salió corriendo hacía la cueva en la que habían pasado la noche, lo cierto, es que ver a Sesshomaru con esa cara tan… peligrosa, serio y amenazante… había dejado estragos en su cuerpo.

Al llegar a la cueva se dejó caer al suelo, sintiendo un extraño calor que nunca antes había sentido.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando bajó sus manos por su cuerpo hacía bajo, imaginándose que era Sesshomaru quien le daba esas dulces caricias. Sus manos pasaron por debajo de sus falda y su ropa interior (Sin desgarrar nada esta vez), y un suave suspiro acompañado del nombre de su amado salió de sus labios.

Sus dedos se abrieron paso por su sexo, rozando esa parte sensible que la hizo soltar un gemido.

Sesshomaru volvió a la cueva en busca de Kagome, pero cuando ya estaba cerca, pudo oler en el aire el aroma dulzón de Kagome junto con… un ligero olor a excitación.

Aceleró el paso, y un gruñido salió de sus labios al oír un alto gemido por parte de la Miko. ¿Estaría con alguien?

No, ella nunca haría eso. No volvería a caer nunca en nada parecido a lo de ayer.

Oyó su nombre entre gemidos, y corrió para ver que diantres estaba pasando en la dichosa cueva.

Paró en seco al ver la escena.

Kagome estaba tumbada, con su cabello desparramado por el suelo, con la camisa abierta, dejando ver una cosa extraña que cubría sus pechos, mientras se acariciaba y se daba placer con sus dedos.

Gimió, pero parecía más bien un gemido frustrado. Después soltó un bufido de indignación. Al parecer no estaba obteniendo el placer que buscaba.

El ronroneó.

-Tenemos problemas por ahí abajo, gatita?

Casi pudo sentir como el sonrojo subía a la cara de la Miko. Sacó su mano de debajo sus ropas e intentó levantarse, claramente avergonzada, pero las manos de él impidieron que se levantase.

-Deja que yo lo haga por ti.

-N-no tienes por qué, Sesshomaru.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, y acarició su cuerpo, empezando por sus pechos, bajando por su cintura, hasta su sexo, acariciándolo como ella había hecho antes.

Pero no se deleitaba solo con darle placer con sus dedos, así que bajó lentamente su boca a su cuello, luego por su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a su destino, lamiendo y mordiendo con firmeza pero suavidad.

-S-esshom….aru.-Gimió.

Lamió una y otra vez, ese punto tan sensible, a sabiendas de que ese era el lugar exacto para hacer que ella acabara.

Ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, cogiendo con fuerza las hebras del cabello de su Youkai para evitar su huida de entre sus piernas.

No podía parar de gemir palabras incoherentes que iban desde ininteligibles 'Sesshomaru', a pequeños gritos pidiendo más.

No pudiendo soportar todas las sensaciones que Sesshomaru le hacía sentir a su cuerpo, con sus caricias en sus pechos y sus lamidas en su sexo, finalmente se dejó ir con un último y ahogado 'Sesshomaru!'que salió de sus labios sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Él ascendió, por su cuerpo, sonriente y totalmente satisfecho, orgulloso de todos esos excitantes sonidos que le había sacado a su Kagome con sus caricias.

Ella habló entre jadeos.

-G-Gracias, Sesshomaru.

-Cuando quieras.

Al ver la erección en los pantalones del Youkai, Kagome se puso de rodillas para poder tocarlo y devolverle el favor, así que mientras él la miraba con la arrogancia pintada en la cara, ella bajó su pantalón lo suficiente como para ver a lo que tenía que enfrentarse.

No había visto muchos penes en su vida, a parte de este, en vivo no había visto ninguno, pero… estaba segura de que no era un tamaño normal.

Dudó un poco sobre qué debía hacer, pero se decidió por rodearlo con su mano. '_¿Esto me va a caber dentro?' _

Él gruñó, mientras miraba cada gesto que ella hacía, extasiándose al ver que el efecto de su orgasmo seguía en ella, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y la piel sudorosa.

Empezó con suaves movimientos, por toda su longitud, mirando al Youkai para ver si lo hacía bien. Quería saber qué le gustaba y qué no, conocer el cuerpo del Youkai como si fuese el suyo.

No sabía exactamente por qué, supuso que por instinto, pero se inclinó, y lamió la punta de esa parte tan… grande e intima de su hombre. Ganándose un ronroneo que solo hizo alentarla más a lamer toda la longitud y abarcar con la boca todo lo posible, mientras seguía sus movimientos en las partes que no podía llegar.

Un ronco gemido salió de los labios del lord del oeste, que agarró fuertemente sus cabellos para 'dirigir' los movimientos de su boca.

-Kagome, apártate, voy…

Pero ella no se apartó, quería hacerlo bien. Así que le ignoró y ejerció mas presión, haciendo que Sesshomaru se liberase y llenara su boca de un exquisito sabor agridulce.

Acabaron tumbados y abrazados, en el suelo, hablando entre jadeos.

-Wow-Dijo ella- nunca había sentido nada como esto.

-Espero que no vuelvas a empezar sin mi. Y a todo esto, como diablos a empezado?

-Eh?-Algo habrá pasado para que tu sintieras la necesidad de tirarte en el suelo y…

Ella le cortó, no quería que lo dijera, era embarazoso.

-Es que… al luchar con esos demonios… te veías tan peligroso y sexy…

El negó con la cabeza. Después de lo del día anterior, no podía creerse que a la Miko le encendiera verlo 'peligroso y sexy'.

¿Algún día entendería los pensamientos de esa extraña mujer?

Bueno, aquí el cap 11! Lo cierto es que me costó un poco decidir que sucedería, pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien.

¿Reviews?


	12. Vuelve conmigo

Chapter-12 ~Vuelve conmigo~

Rin y Jaken se pusieron muy contentos al recibirles, y no se extrañaron de ver a 'El amo bonito y su amada Señora' acarameladitos.

Al parecer, Jaken había desarrollado un sentimiento de completa adoración hacía Kagome, ya que cuando Sesshomaru se enfadaba con él, ella le defendía y le trataba bien. Por eso la llamaba 'Mi amada Señora', aunque solo lo hiciera en su mente, ya que aún no había tenido oportunidad de decirlo.

-Oiga, Señor Sesshomaru-Exclamó Rin.-Ahora que están juntos, cuando tendrán bebés? Yo quiero cuidar de sus hijos y que sean mis hermanitos!

Kagome se sonrojó, y no pudo evitar imaginarse un precioso niño igual que Sesshomaru durmiendo en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru miró a Rin, y luego miró a Kagome, que tenía una sonrisa dulce en los labios y una expresión soñadora.

-No te preocupes, Rin. Tengo planeado tener muchos cachorros con Kagome.

Kagome volvió de su ensoñación.

-Cuantos?-Preguntó Rin emocionada.

-No lo sé… siete? Ocho? Tal vez diez?

-Me ves pinta de coneja?-Dijo Kagome. Ni siquiera habían practicado para tener a dichos bebés, cachorros o lo que fueran, y ya quería montar un equipo de futbol!

-Era broma, mujer.-Cualquiera diría: en serio? Teniendo en cuenta que el rostro de Sesshomaru seguía sin ninguna expresión, pero ellos, que ya le conocían, podían detectar esa chispa de humor en sus ojos ámbares.

Siguieron su camino con normalidad, Kagome correteaba con Rin para que la niña no se aburriera, bajo la atenta mirada del Youkai peliplateado, mientras Jaken andaba a trompicones detrás de su amo bonito.

-Vamos, Rin, no me coges!

-Si que la voy a coger, Señorita Kagome!

Las risas se oían por el lugar, junto a los pájaros y el sonido del viento.

Hasta que…

-Kagome, Rin, volved aquí.

Kagome le miró, seria. Sesshomaru de repente se había puesto muy tenso.

-Que ocurre, Sesshomaru?

-Es ese imbécil.

A nadie se le pasó desapercibido que los ojos de Sesshomaru se volvían rojos por momentos.

-Sesshomaru- Kagome entrelazó sus dedos con los del Youkai, tranquilizándolo.-Tranquilo, no hace falta que luchéis.

-…Sigue cogiéndome la mano, Kagome. Me ayuda a mantener el control.

Kagome puso su otra mano también en la del Youkai, imponiéndose a si misma calma. Pero lo cierto es que estaba furiosa por lo que le había dicho a su peliplata, y a la vez asustada, por que Inuyasha no era así, y ya había hecho demasiadas cosas para herirla en muy poco tiempo.

De entre los árboles aparecieron los antiguos compañeros de viaje de Kagome. Les había echado de menos, pero se mantuvo firme al lado de Sesshomaru. Él la necesitaba para mantener la serenidad.

-Hola chicos! Os he echado de menos!-Sango corrió hacía la Miko y la abrazó, ésta tuvo que soltar la mano de Sesshomaru unos momentos, con cierto pesar.

-Estás bien con él?-Susurró su amiga.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya te lo explicaré, ahora tengo que lidiar con el chucho sarnoso que Sesshomaru tiene por hermano-le susurró de vuelta. Sesshomaru empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Lo cierto es que ya sabía del súper oído de su Youkai, pero, a ver, ni ella misma se había oído!

Volvió a coger la mano de Sesshomaru con las suyas.

-Kagome, vuelve, por favor!

El tono lastimero de Inuyasha no la afectó en lo mas mínimo, el no hizo caso cuando ella le supliquó en el bosque.

Se podría pensar que, a ver, Sesshomaru había hecho (mas o menos) lo mismo y le estaba cogiendo las manos, pero era muy diferente. Inuyasha en ese momento no estaba fuera de si, y no había tenido en cuenta ninguna de sus suplicas, en cambio, Sesshomaru estaba fuera de si, sumido en su parte más demoníaca, pero sí que escuchó sus palabras, y ni siquiera hablaba con ella de lo arrepentido que estaba. De Inuyasha no había recibido ninguna disculpa.

-No.

-Por favor, yo te amo!

-No me vengas con cursilerías ahora, Inuyasha. No quiero volver.

-Pero tu me amas…

La Miko negó con la cabeza.

-Qué te ha hecho ese bastardo? DÍMELO! Seguro que ha tenido algo que ver!-Gritó, furioso.

-No insultes a Sesshomaru!-Chilló. _'Bien, le dices a Sesshomaru que se tranquilice y tu vas y te pones a chillar...'_

-Lo estás defendiendo?

-Si! Y no quiero que vuelvas a decirle estupideces semejantes a que soy tuya!

-Es que ERES mía!

-Cómo te atreves a decir que mi amada Señora es de un perro pulgoso como tú! Ella solo se pertenece a sí misma y al amo bonito!

-Jaken…?-Kagome le miró sorprendida.

-Kagome, eso es verdad? Le perteneces a Sesshomaru? Eso… es imposible! No lo permitiré!

Sesshomaru gruñó.

-Tu no tienes que permitir nada. y tienes suerte de que no te mate por haber mentido al gran Sesshomaru.

-Y TÚ! No sabía que te juntabas con zorras humanas que se …!

Inuyasha quedó estampado en el suelo con las garras de su hermano en el cuello antes de poder terminar la frase.

-Nadie. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE le habla así a MI mujer!

Las garras del Youkai destilaban veneno, hiriendo más a Inuyasha. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y las marcas moradas de sus mejillas se hicieron más grandes.

Un cuerpo cálido le abrazó por la espalda.

-No vale la pena, Sesshomaru. -Ella sonrió- Vámonos antes de que te pegue las pulgas.

Sesshomaru se levantó, con su elegancia y porte de siempre, con los ojos destellando odio, irguiéndose en toda su altura.

-Nunca más intentes nada contra ella-Siseó, refiriéndose al suceso del bosque-O nada podrá evitarte una dolorosa muerte.

Y bien? Qué os ha parecido? ^^


	13. Entrenamiento

Chapter-13 ~Entrenamiento~

Sin duda los sucesos con Inuyasha habían dejado al grupo de mal humor.

Pero Kagome pensaba en ello como algo positivo, en cierto modo habían aclarado las cosas con Inuyasha y había reafirmado el sentimiento que tenía por Sesshomaru. Ya se esperaba que el peliplata la defendiera, pero que Jaken lo hiciera… el sapito verde siempre había parecido tener desagrado hacia ella por ser humana, así que no entendía a que había venido eso de 'Mi amada Señora'. Pero lo dejó estar, en verdad Jaken le hacía mucha gracia y era un amigo fiel, al parecer.

-Ehm… Amo bonito… No íbamos a ir hacia el sur? Por que tumbamos rumbo al oeste?

-Por que vamos al castillo de mi padre.

(…)

El castillo del padre de Sesshomaru era enorme, con estatuas gigantescas de Youkai perro en la entrada que movían sus ojos.

-Están… vivas?

-Si. Son parte de la guardia del castillo.

Kagome quedó sorprendida, admirando esas estatuas y todo a su alrededor.

-Sesshomaru, hemos venido por algún motivo en especial?

-Si. Para entrenarte.

Kagome le miró con cara de 'No estás hablando en serio, verdad?'

-No me mires así. No puedes depender solo de tu arco o de tu energía. Tienes que aprender a canalizar la energía, a usarla toda, por que ahora no usas mas que una minima parte, y además, debes mejorar tu puntería y la velocidad con la que recargas.

-Todo eso?

-Y hay mas. Aprenderás lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y a manejar espadas. Si vas a ser la Señora de las tierras del oeste, debes estar bien preparada.

Ella asintió, aunque parecía que iba a ser duro, le iría bien el entrenamiento. Si se volvía más fuerte, Sesshomaru no tendría que preocuparse de salvarla a cada momento.

-Jaken, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Voy a preparar las cosas para poder realizar un entrenamiento como es debido. Buscaré a ver si hay algo para poder entrenar tu poder de Miko.

Jaken procedió a enseñarle todo el lugar, desde habitaciones, a salas de ocio, el comedor, salas de lucha y entrenamiento, almacenes de armas, baños, termas, jardines…

-Y… ésta es la habitación del señor.

La habitación de Sesshomaru. Era la más grande con diferencia, con una gran cama en medio, de sabanas blancas y vaporosas.

-Creía que no había camas en esta época.

-Bueno, no todos pueden permitírselo. Y… son los humanos los que no saben que hay camas. Si tuvieran cosas tan cómodas, no se levantarían nunca.

-y mi habitación?

-Usted quería una habitación aparte? Lo lamento amada señora, creía que compartiría habitación con el amo bonito!-Exclamó exaltado, aterrorizado al imaginar a su Amo recibiendo la noticia de que estaría separado de la mujer a la que consideraba suya.

-No te preocupes, Jaken. Sólo ponme en otra habitación que esté cerca de esta y ya está. Pero no se lo digas al Señor, eh, es una sorpresa.

Jaken tragó duro. Al Amo bonito eso no le iba a gustar…

-Como quiera, entonces, su habitación es esta de aquí al lado.

-Bien.

-Kagome, lista para tu entrenamiento?

Asintió. Sesshomaru se la llevó a un patio interior, y le enseñó las partes teóricas de cómo controlar energía y sus poderes de Miko con unos pergaminos. Se los guardaría y estudiaría a profundidad. Luego empezó a mostrarle movimientos con la espada y cosas así.

Incluso Sesshomaru le hizo una demostración con un joven llamado Yamenaru.

Yamenaru era un Youkai con rasgos semejantes a los de un guepardo, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes de gato. Era bastante guapo, la verdad. Pero no era nada comparado con Sesshomaru, este eclipsaba a Yamenaru con su belleza por 3.000.

Esta miraba con atención a los dos Youkai, y no se le pasó por alto la mirada acusadora de Sesshomaru. La había pillado analizando a Yamenaru.

Entonces llegó su turno. Sesshomaru se puso en posición de ataque y le lanzó una espada.

Ella intentaba seguir sus movimientos y poner en práctica todo lo que él le había explicado, pero no podía.

Era ver esos ojos ámbares y su concentración se iba a dormir.

Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Su belleza la desconcentraba! Además, no era luchar precisamente lo que quería hacer con él!

-Sesshomaru contigo no puedo entrenar! No puedo hacerlo con Yamenaru?

Si antes le había 'dedicado' una mirada acusadora, ésta ya no sabía como definirla. Parecía que la estaba acusando de alta traición. Pudo distinguir celos. Oh, vaya. Sesshomaru estaba completamente equivocado! Pensaba que le gustaba Yamenaru o algo así?

-Sesshomaru no…

-No importa. Entrena con él.

Ella suspiró. Ya hablaría con él después. Él se fue del patio, murmurando cosas tan flojito que no pudo entenderle.

-Bueno, venga, a entrenar.

-Creo que el amo se ha molestado. Entiendo que yo te atraiga pero, entiende que yo debo ser leal…-Ella lo miró, viendo que este se ponía arrogante y sonreía con malicia.

-Y yo creo que me has malinterpretado a mi. Si quiero entrenar contigo es por que Sesshomaru es tan guapo que me desconcentra, no por que tú me parezcas atractivo.

-Oh…-

Entonces se oyó a 'alguien' y con eso me refiero a Sesshomaru, estallar en carcajadas.

Al finalizar el día estaba cansadísima, aunque había mejorado mucho. Después de cenar se fue a su habitación, aunque fue interceptada por cierto perrito antes de entrar.

-A donde vas?

-A mi habitación.

-Pero… le mandé a Jaken que te dijera que la compartías conmigo.-Explicó, confuso. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar algo así a su sirviente?

-Ya, pero yo le he dicho que no la quería compartir contigo.

-Qué?

-Tendrás que esforzarte, Sesshomaru, no soy tan fácil.

-Si lo que quisiera es seducirte para que lo hicieras conmigo, créeme que si podría. Pero no lo hago por que sé que no es el momento y que tu no estás preparada. Pero…-Se la cargó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.- No voy a permitir que no duermas conmigo.

La dejó en la cama, y le dijo que antes de ir a dormir debía resolver un pequeño asuntillo con Yamenaru.

Kagome se quedó pensativa. Sesshomaru no la había dejado dormir sola, bueno pues, veamos que tal es la resistencia del gran Sesshomaru ante el deseo.

Se quitó toda la ropa y se metió debajo de las sabanas, con gesto inocente mientras esperaba a Sesshomaru.

El Youkai no tardó en llegar, vestido con unos pantalones como los que llevaba siempre pero negros.

Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó, poniendo cara de sorpresa al instante.

-Kagome, por qué no llevas ropa?

-Prefiero dormir así. Y ya que no me puede atacar ningún Youkai por sorpresa, no pasa nada.

Sesshomaru tragó duro, pero no dijo nada.

-Uhm… estoy cansada. Buenas noches.

Sesshomaru la tenía abrazada contra su cuerpo. Bien. Se giró en sus brazos para darle la espalda y, disimuladamente, se restregó contra él.

-Kagome. -Su voz sonaba severa, con un toque de advertencia.

-Que pasa?-Aprovechó el tener que girarse un poco para volver a restregarse contra él. Con la erección del Youkai ya contra su espalda.

Si, esta noche iba a ser muuuuy larga.

Bien, aquí el cap 13!

Sé que no tiene mucho jugo, pero quería dejar claro que Kagome tiene ciertas responsabilidades como mujer de Sesshomaru, y que como futura Señora del Oeste no podía comportarse como una damisela en apuros.

Y quería agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis mandado, me dan ánimos para escribir y hacen que me ponga contenta ^^


	14. Mía

Chapter-14 ~Mía~

Llevaban por lo menos dos semanas en el castillo de Sesshomaru.

Los cuales, para él, habían sido un infierno.

No le malinterpretéis, adoraba que Kagome estuviera con él, en el castillo, pero…

Es que por la noche, se ponía 'traviesa'.

Ponía a prueba su control de Youkai, y hasta hoy, se había mantenido firme. Se daban placer, pero había conseguido no abalanzarse sobre ella y poseerla. Que es lo que mas quería en ese momento.

Pero esta noche caería. Lo sabía.

Tal vez por que llevaba puesto su haori, sin nada debajo. O puede que por esa mirada lujuriosa que le enviaba desde la puerta que daba al baño de su habitación.

O quizá el olor de su excitación, ese aroma que lo volvía loco, tan dulce y tentador…

Estaba jugando con él. Estaba jugando con fuego… y se iba a quemar.

Ella, ajena a los pensamientos de su Youkai, le miraba inocente mientras se tumbaba junto a él y le abrazaba.

Pero él tenía planes muy diferentes, y la dejó bajo su cuerpo mientras la besaba con pasión.

-Que pasa, Sesshomaru? Quieres jugar?

-No, gatita. Esta noche quiero que seas mía. Completamente.

Ella gimió, aprobando la idea, mientras acariciaba su espalda y besaba su pecho.

Él no pudo simplemente dejarse besar, así que, abrió el haori de la chica y empezó a besar desde su clavícula hasta sus pechos. Ella iba a quitarse el haori, pero el la detuvo.

-No te lo quites. Me gusta verte así.-Dijo él, mientras lamía uno de sus rosados pezones y manoseaba su otro pecho con una mano.

Ella asintió poniéndose colorada.

No hizo nada para cubrirse cuando él miró sus pechos. Que sentido tenía? Ella quería que lo hiciera, así que lo mejor era mandar su vergüenza de paseo y dejar al deseo tomar el control.

Las garras de su querido Youkai se colaron por entre las sabanas para, sin preámbulos, meter dos de sus dedos en su sexo. Ella chilló de la sorpresa, pero mordió el cuello del Youkai en signo de que estaba complacida con sus actos.

Le parecía bien que el Youkai no quisiera que se quitase el haori, pero ella quería fuera esos pantalones que evitaban que tuviera pleno contacto con el cuerpo de su hombre.

-Sesshomaru, te quiero fuera de esos pantalones, YA.

-Aquí quien manda soy yo, gatita, así que yo doy las órdenes.

Cómo 'castigo' por tener la osadía de ordenarle algo al gran Sesshomaru, este no cumplió sus deseos y bajó el ritmo de sus dedos.

Ella soltó un bufido.

-Sesshomaru, más rápido.

-Creo haber dicho que no me des órdenes.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, quiero que lo hagas más rápido.

Las garras de él salieron de su interior, y vio como los pantalones del Youkai acababan hechos jirones y en algún lugar de su habitación.

Las manos del Youkai hicieron presión en sus muslos para que abriera más sus piernas.

-Mm…

Ella rodeó el cuello del Youkai mientras él la abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro se apoyaba en la cama, se miraron a los ojos, y mientras se aguantaban la mirada, él entró de un solo golpe, suave pero firme, en su interior.

Ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda e hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras él esperaba a que ella le diera alguna señal para continuar.

Pero sin duda, no se esperaba esa señal. Kagome les dio la vuelta para quedar ella encima.

El ritmo al principio era lento, y él aceptó por que ella aún debía acostumbrarse. Pero en cuanto vio que la chica ya estaba totalmente entregada, volvió a ponerse encima e inició un ritmo mucho más rápido y fuerte, ganándose unos gemidos que parecían gritos entre los cuales, identificaba su nombre.

Con una mano se cogió del cabecero de la cama para poder dar más fuerza a sus estocadas, mientras gemía y gruñía.

Kagome no podía soportar tanto placer. Todo su cuerpo se hundía en espasmos nerviosos, y no podía evitar gritar y gemir.

Él estaba cerca, y ella ya estaba a punto. Cogió una de las piernas de la chica y la pasó por encima de su hombro para dar un ángulo en el que pudiera entrar más profundo. Y lo consiguió. Kagome se dejó ir gritando su nombre y él acabó poco después, mordiendo entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica mientras gruñía un 'mía' y se dejaba caer sobre el pecho de su mujer.

-Me has marcado…

-Si, ahora eres mía.

-Yo quiero marcarte también.

Se inclinó un poco para que mordiera su cuello. Y le pareció tan excitante cuando lo hizo que no pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra la chica.

-No te duermas, gatita. La noche aún es joven

Jeje, aquí va el cap 14! Quería dedicarselo a Roxii C, por que este viernes es su cumpleaños! Espero que te hayan ido bien los examenes! ^^


	15. Inu no Taisho

Chapter-15 ~Inu no Taisho~

Los rayos del sol la despertaron, y ella, molesta, se giró para ocultar su rostro de la luz, acabando un poco más encima de su acompañante de lo que ya estaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio a Sesshomaru dormido. Normalmente era él siempre el primero en despertar, así que se emocionó al ver su rostro, con los ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila y acompasada.

-Como puede ser que me parezca adorable y sexy a la vez?-Susurró.

Después de dos duras semanas de entrenamiento (y jugueteos por la noche), hoy era el día en que saldría del castillo para probar sus nuevas habilidades en una batalla real. Le había hecho prometer a Sesshomaru que no la seguiría, y que dejaría que ella hiciera esto sola.

Así que aprovechó que su fiero Youkai estaba dormidito como un cachorrito, y se vistió con unos pantalones ceñidos y una camisa también ajustada, con un par de botas militares. Bella pero letal. Es lo que había dicho Sesshomaru cuando la vio vestida así la primera vez.

Sonrió. Recordó lo vivido aquella noche, y se sonrojó.

Quería volver a hacerlo… pero decidió esperar a la noche y no acosar a Sesshomaru, sino se pensaría que era una adicta al sexo con él… aunque en verdad así fuera.

Salió del castillo, avisando a Jaken de que se iba, y que informara a Sesshomaru si este no se acordaba y empezaba a ponerse histérico.

Todo iba bien, nada importante, Youkais inferiores por aquí y por allá, nada que no se muriera cuando blandía su espada.

Pero había alguien que no había quedado satisfecho con su anterior encuentro, y que la había estado buscando sin éxito durante esas dos semanas que llevaba en el castillo.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Al fin te encuentro.

-Inuyasha?

-Si, que pasa, ya me habías olvidado?

-Inuyasha, por favor, déjalo ya.

-No. No entiendes que te quiero?

-Y tu no entiendes que no me importa?

-Como?

-Yo quiero a tu hermano.

-No importa, tu serás mía.

-Ya soy de él! Mira!-Le enseñó la marca de los colmillos que había en su cuello.-Yo no puedo ni quiero ser tuya.

-Pero… no…

-Tú te decidiste por Kikyo. Yo lo asumí, te olvidé, y luego me enamoré. Tienes que ser consecuente con tus actos, Inuyasha.

-No quiero! Yo te quiero a ti!

-No, lo que pasa es que te sientes como a un niño pequeño al que le han quitado el juguete.

Y así, Inuyasha empezó a atacar. Ella lo esquivaba, ahora era mucho mejor guerrera de lo que Inuyasha pensaba.

Pero por supuesto, una espada sin ningún tipo de poder no era rival para la espada de Inuyasha.

-Tu elijes, Kagome. O eres mía o te hago pedacitos.-Ella le apuntó con el arco.-Muy bien, tú lo has querido. Serás víctima de la herida del viento!

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, una luz cegadora envolvió a Kagome, y ambas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Dejando a un perplejo Inuyasha.

-Pero qué…?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, por que un gran perro gigante apareció delante de sus narices. Era Sesshomaru. Y no parecía muy contento.

(…)

La luz seguía brillando. Qué era esa luz?

Parpadeó un par de veces, y miró a su alrededor.

¿Estaba muerta?

No, la muerte no podía ser tan luminosa.

Pero algo se interpuso entre la luz y ella. Una figura. Era un hombre, que la ayudó a levantarse de forma brusca, cogiéndola del brazo y alzándola.

-Sesshomaru?-No, no era Sesshomaru. Era su padre. -Usted es el padre de Sesshomaru!-Exclamó sorprendida, formando una o con su boca. Pero ese hombre no estaba muerto?

-Así es.

-Y… ehm… donde estoy?

-En el mundo de los muertos.

-He muerto?

-No. Yo te he traído.

-Qué? Por qué?

-Estás muy equivocada si crees que ser una Taisho es tan fácil, mocosa.-Dijo, con tono despectivo y mirándola con asqueo.

-Oiga, un poco más de respeto.-Se levantó y le encaró.-Que sea mi suegro (Que raro había sonado decir eso) no le da derecho a hablarme así.

-Bien, tienes agallas. Para que seas una Taisho, esa marca que tienes en el cuello, debe convertirse en la media luna que tiene Sesshomaru en la frente.

-Y como…?

-Muy fácil. Aparecerá cuando yo crea que estás lista para ser la mujer de mi hijo.

-Que yo sepa, a Kikyo no le hizo esto.

-En realidad, si. No lo consiguió. Se rindió lloriqueando como una niña pequeña. Aunque creo que mi hijo no sabe de esto. Pero dime, crees que puedes hacerlo?

Ella asintió.

-Bien. Empecemos.

El primer golpe de las garras de Inu no Taisho la hicieron volar, cayendo en un golpe seco contra el suelo.

-Ya te has rendido, mocosa?

-Que no me llame así!-Chilló, lanzándole con sus manos una bola de energía purificadora.-Como he hecho eso?

-Aprenderás muchas cosas mientras estés aquí. Créeme, cuando salgas, tus poderes estarán en su límite.

(…)

-Donde está mi mujer!

-Que no lo sé!

-Como que no lo sabes? Puedo olerla! Y tu estabas con la espada desenvainada!

-Si, iba a atacarla, pero desapareció!

Un gran gruñido ronco y grave salió del gran perro, que empezó a atacar a Inuyasha con sus garras y sus colmillos.

-No, Sesshomaru espera!-Chillaba-No le he hecho nada a Kagome, ha desaparecido con una luz!

Pero el gran Youkai no le hizo caso y siguió sus ataques.

Inuyasha cada vez estaba más herido, y la ira de Sesshomaru aumentaba a cada momento.

Si alguien no intervenía rápido, Inuyasha moriría.

Si, lo sé, este cap no es muy interesante, pero es necesario para desarrollar el fic! ^^'

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. ;)


	16. Senshi no Ken

Chapter-16 ~Senshi no Ken~

Los entrenamientos con el padre de Sesshomaru eran duros, pero Kagome podía soportarlo, recordándose una y otra vez que lo hacía para poder estar con su Youkai.

Pero lo que la extrañó, fue expulsar una extraña energía de un color azul oscuro.

El gesto de sorpresa no pasó desapercibido para el gran Youkai.

-Que sucede?

-Es solo que… mi energía ha cambiado de color?

-Pero qué dices, eso es absurdo. Lo que pasa es que eso no es energía purificadora, es energía demoníaca.

-Pero eso no puede ser, yo soy una Miko, no un Youkai.

-Es que mi hijo no te ha explicado lo que significa la marca?

-Si, me explicó que eso hacía que pertenecieras a una persona y que todos los demás seres lo supieran. O algo así.

-Es evidente que mi hijo se saltó la clase teórica de la marca en humanos. Bien, yo te lo explicaré. Los efectos de la marca, son bastante simples si se dan entre Youkai. Pero evidentemente, tu no eres un Youkai.

-Que quiere decir?

-Que entre humanos y Youkai, es bastante mas complejo. Sesshomaru te ha pasado parte de su energía demoníaca, una parte que se regenerará en él. Tu capacidad de sanación, aumentará. Además, te ha dado la longevidad de un Youkai. Y, como has podido ver, a parte de energía purificadora también tienes energía demoníaca. Serás muy poderosa, sin duda alguna, eres perfecta para mi hijo.

-Gracias Señor.

-Ahora sí estás preparada.

Notó una quemazón en el cuello, pero se mantuvo firme. Lo que menos quería ahora era verse débil ante su suegro.

-Una vez hecho esto… tengo algo para ti.

El Youkai le enseñó algo parecido a la estola de Sesshomaru, pero mucho más pequeña.

-Una bufanda?

-No, es una espada.

-Con todos mis respetos,Señor. Eso es una bufanda.

-Cógela.

Al cogerla, no pasó nada.

-Desprende un poco de tu energía demoníaca y la espada reaccionará.

Hizo lo que le mandó (Aunque seguía pensando que eso era una simple bufanda) y entonces, se transformó en una espada.

El mango era parecido a colmillo de Hierro, pero la hoja era semejante a colmillo Sagrado.

-Vaya.

-Esta espada fue hecha a partir de un colmillo de Sesshomaru. Aunque cuando se lo quité el no sabía para qué era, claro.

-Wow, es muy… guay.

-Es Senshi no Ken, o espada del guerrero como quieras llamarla. Al igual que las espadas que les di a mis hijos, tiene habilidades especiales.

-En serio?

-Si. La más poderosa es la herida del perro. Lanza un rayo de energía demoníaca y otro de energía purificadora. Se combinan y hacen una figura semejante a la de un perro gigante.

-La forma que tenéis cuando os transformáis?

-Exacto. Sin embargo, este ataque es muy poderoso, y además crea mucha destrucción. Así que no lo uses a la ligera.

-Ok.

-Luego está el rayo de la luna, es como la herida del viento, pero más poderosa. Todo lo demás deberás aprenderlo sola.

-Está bien. Como vuelvo a hacer que sea una bufanda?

-Desprende energía purificadora hacia la espada.

-Mola.-Se puso la mini estola alrededor del cuello, como si fuera una bufanda, de forma que los dos extremos quedaban a su espalda.

-Bien. Ahora ya puedes volver. Corre por que si no mi hijo mayor matará al pequeño.

-Si.

(…)

Inuyasha había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar hacía la muerte, pero un grito atravesó el lugar.

-Sesshomaru! Basta!-

-Kagome?-Este volvió a su apariencia 'normal' y corrió hacía la muchacha.

-Sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti?

-Lo siento…

-Donde estabas, Kagome?-Preguntó Inuyasha (Medio arrastrándose para acercarse a ellos)

-Estaba con mi suegro.

-Tu suegro?-Dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono.

-Si, mira -enseñó la forma de media luna que tenía en el cuello-Al parecer hacía falta su aprobación para que la marca se completara del todo.

-Por que Kikyo no lo ha hecho?

-Lo hizo. No lo resistió.

-En serio?

-Si bueno, Inu no Taisho puede llegar a ser… muy fastidioso. No paraba de llamarme mocosa y de burlarse de mi. Además el entrenamiento es duro. Pero ahora soy mucho más fuerte. Y además me ha dado una cosa.

-Que cosa?-Preguntó el Youkai.

-Algo hecho a partir de un colmillo tuyo.

-Oh. Una espada?

-Exacto.

-Me dejas verla?

- Luego, si eso. Ahora sinceramente lo único que quiero…- Se acercó a Sesshomaru, el cual ya tenía una sonrisa pervertida y arrogante-es meternos en nuestra habitación y no salir en una semana.

-Pues a que esperamos?

Se fueron con la súper velocidad de Sesshomaru, mientras Inuyasha saltaba intentando llamar su atención.

-Eh! Que estoy aquí! Maldita sea Sesshomaru! Vuelve a luchar conmigo!

Aquí el cap 16!

Tranquilos, de momento Inu no Taisho no volverá a aparecer, ya he acabado con los entrenamientos de Kagome ;)

Bien, Gracias por leer! ^^


	17. Tu mundo

Chapter-17 ~Tu mundo~

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber accedido a ir a la época de Kagome.

Su abuelo había intentado purificarle con unos polvos extraños y había enganchado un montón de pergaminos en su cuerpo, lo que hizo que su Miko se enfadara bastante y le dijera que él no era ningún demonio.

-Abuelo, no es ningún demonio! Es Sesshomaru, mi marido! -Dijo, dejando constancia de que ya estaba marcada. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de si en esta época se hacía igual.

-TU MARIDO?-Exclamó el abuelo.-Te has casado con un demonio?

-Soy Sesshomaru Taisho Lord de las tierras del Oeste.-Se exhibió, más que nada para apoyar a su mujer y que no se enfrentara sola a la ira… de un viejo chiflado.

-Tu eres el hijo de Inu no Taisho? El demonio de la época antigua que tenía veneno en las garras y mirar de hielo?

-Vaya. -Dijo Kagome-Has acertado de pleno.

-Los pergaminos más antiguos que custodia nuestra familia hablan de él y múltiples de sus batallas.

La madre de Kagome lo miró y remiró, poniéndolo un poco incomodo.

-Mm… es muy guapo, Kagome.

-Ya lo sé. Es el Youkai más guapo de todo el mundo.

-No exageres, mujer.-Dijo algo sonrojado.

Pero el problema no era que su abuelo primero intentara purificarle y que luego lo admirara al reconocerle, ni que la madre de la Miko no parara de decir lo guapo que era.

Lo malo era ese maldito gato y el hermano de Kagome. Que lo miraban como si fuese lo peor del mundo.

-Pues yo prefería a Inuyasha.

Si, los hermanos eran un fastidio. Estaba demostrado.

Inuyasha era imbécil y el niño este también. Quien se creía que era? 'Pues yo prefería a Inuyasha' En su época los mocosos guardaban silencio y respetaban a sus mayores. Y por supuesto no se metían en con quién se casaba su hermana.

-Inuyasha ha intentado matarme. Además,-Dijo, sabiendo perfectamente por qué prefería a Inuyasha.-Lo que Inuyasha te dijo es mentira. El no es el mas fuerte del mundo. Sesshomaru tiene 300 años y le gana de carrera.

-En serio tienes 300 años? Wow! Que guay! Me gusta que este sea tu novio.

Veis? Fastidiosos.

Kagome lo llevó a su habitación, un lugar en el que su aroma estaba concentrado.

-Vaya. Tu olor es muy fuerte aquí.

-Ah si?

-Es… embriagante.

-Oye Sesshomaru, mañana querrás venir a comprarte ropa conmigo?

-Comprar ropa? Para qué?

-Bueno, desentonas mucho con eso, la verdad.

-Está bien.-Gruñó.-Pero ahora… quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo. -La besó, con delicadeza, saboreándola lentamente, disfrutando cada caricia y cada sonido que salía de sus labios.

-Eres mía…-Expresó con deleite y satisfacción.

-Siempre… siempre…-Gemía/Suspiraba-Toda tuya…

No recordaba mucho sobre lo que pasó después. Era como si una niebla se hubiera apoderado de su mente.

Lo único que sabía, es que se había dejado llevar por la lujuria. Y no tenía muy claro que eso fuera bueno, por que el último recuerdo que tenía, era ver sus garras creciendo.

Y eso no era buena señal.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba encima de Kagome, en una posición un poco extraña.

Su cabeza estaba justo entre el cuello y el pecho de la chica, con un brazo rodeando su cintura y el otro al lado de su cabeza, la cual estaba apoyada en ese brazo. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de ella, sus manos encima de la almohada.

Lo dicho, una pose muy rara y difícil de describir.

Alzó un poco la cabeza, para encontrarse con la visión del cabecero de la cama de la chica. Tenía marcas de garras y estaba roto de un lado, en el que evidentemente había ejercido demasiada presión.

Desde que estaba con la Miko que no podía controlarse muy bien. Supuso que al no tener sentimientos durante casi 300 años, al tenerlos de repente, su cuerpo no sabía como manejarlos. Miró a la chica para asegurarse de que estaba entera.

El rostro estaba bien, ni cortes ni mordiscos, todo bien. Pero cuando fue a separarse más para observarla bien…

-Sesshomaru… qué haces?

-Fue muy violento anoche?

-No te acuerdas de nada?

-No… era como si… la parte que dejo ir cuando me transformo se hubiera adueñado de mi.

-Bueno, fuiste bastante salvaje.

-Lo siento.

-Por qué? A mi me gustó.

-Eh?

-Sesshomaru, deja de lamentarte, no te pega. Además, anoche descubrí que amo el sexo duro.

-Estás clamando por que me entierre en ti de nuevo, no?

-Oh, no sabes cuanto.

-De nuevo juegas con fuego, gatita.

Nunca se cansaría del cuerpo de esa mujer.

Se sabía cada curva, cada peca… conocía su piel centímetro a centímetro.

Para compensar a Kagome por haber sido tan brusco, estaba siendo suave. Entraba en ella con estocadas firmes pero lentas, disfrutando del roce.

Sus gemidos eran acompasados, y no tardaron en llegar al punto más álgido de un clímax asombroso.

Se besaron con ternura, hasta que a ella se le escapó algo. Tal vez, por la dulzura del momento.

-Te quiero.-Se tapó la boca con las manos y lo miró asustada.

Él se quedó en silencio de la impresión. Sabía que lo quería, pero nunca se lo había dicho.

-Lo siento Sesshomaru, se me ha escapado yo…

-No te disculpes, Kagome. ¿Por qué me pides perdón por decir lo que sientes?

-Por que, bueno, como nunca me lo habías dicho, pues, no quería hacerlo para no incomodarte.

-No digas tonterías, cariño. Yo también te quiero.

Ella sonrió y le besó. Él estaba extasiado, le encantaba como sonaba esa frase en los labios de Kagome.

-Repítelo.

-Que?

-Dímelo otra vez.

Ella sonrió.

-Te quiero.-Le besó.-Te quiero-Lamió su cuello-Te quiero…

Después de una sesión de arrumacos dulce como un pastel, se levantaron para, como él había prometido, irse a comprar muuchas cosas.

Durante el viaje, por suerte o por desgracia, se encontraron con Eri Asumí y Yuka.

-Kagome! Quien es este chico tan guapo?

-Es… Sesshomaru, mi…novio.

Novio? Dónde se había quedado lo de mi marido?

-Sesshomaru? Tu novio no se llamaba Inuyasha?

Kagome veía como el agarre de Sesshomaru en su mano se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Seguramente no se daba cuenta.

-Si, bueno, lo dejamos hace mucho.^^'

-Oh, vaya. Pues que bien, por que ese te trataba fatal. Este es mucho más guapo y parece… buen chico.

Claro, solo es un Youkai que hasta ahora mataba a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Sin duda, un buen tío.

-Bueno Kagome tenemos que irnos.

-Oh, Adiós.

-Adiós, humanas.-Dijo este, frío.

Una vez se habían ido, Sesshomaru la miró de una manera, que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

-Cómo que Inuyasha era tu novio?

-Bueno, algo les tenía que decir para que me dieran consejos de qué hacer con tu hermano.

-Y por qué no les has dicho que era tu marido?

-Aquí se hace una fiesta para celebrar el matrimonio. Si les hubiera dicho que eres mi marido, se hubieran enfadado por no haberlas invitado.

-Entiendo.

-Anda, vamos a probarte ropa.

La ropa de Sesshomaru (La que Kagome le elegía) le quedaba muy bien. Estaba… buenísimo, y sin duda ella tenía ganas de tirarse encima y…

Entonces lo pensó. Hey, podía hacerlo.

Así que cuando el salió del vestidor…

-Que tal me qued…?

Ella se había lanzado a sus brazos y le había rodeado la cintura con las piernas.

-Muy bien. No es evidente?-Dijo, antes de lanzarse a besarle.

Él, que llevaba cerca de media hora esperando a que Kagome se decidiera a lanzarse sobre él (Llevaba rato oliendo su excitación) se bajó esos molestos pantalones y bendijo a Kami por que su chica llevara vestido.

Y aquí el cap 17!

Sin duda necesitaban unas vacaciones, no creéis?


	18. No todo es perfecto

Chapter-18 ~No todo es perfecto~

Los días que habían pasado en su tiempo habían sido de lo mejor, habían descansado y se lo habían pasado bien.

Pero su felicidad (Al menos la de Kagome) se esfumó al volver.

Si, lo habéis leído bien.

Al llegar al castillo, Jaken fue corriendo hasta llegar justo enfrente de Sesshomaru, para decirle que la Señorita Asaki había venido a verle.

La tal Asaki era una Youkai hiena, voluptuosa y de sonrisa arrogante.

Era de cabellos rojos y ojos negros.

Y Sesshomaru se puso muy contento de recibirla.

Tanto, que la ignoró desde el momento en que se 'reencontró' con su vieja amiga.

Lo peor no fue que estuvieran hablando durante horas ignorándola, lo peor fue que cuando la Youkai se fijó en ella, y dijo:

-Oh, esta es tu mujer?-Dijo con tono de burla.-Antes tenías mejor gusto.

Y Sesshomaru no dijo nada. NADA.

Kagome estaba que echaba chispas. Jaken intentó hacerla entender.

-Mi amada Señora, no se enfade con el Señor, la Señorita Asaki es la única amiga que ha tenido. No es tan mala, solo que… le cuesta tratar bien a la gente.

Pero Kagome no escuchó, lo único que sabía, era que Sesshomaru estaba ignorándola por esa mujerzuela que vestía como cualquier guarra de su época.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, la mujer se comportaba como un ángel cuando el Youkai estaba delante, pero cuando no, se burlaba de ella y le decía cosas semejantes a: 'Yo lo disfruté primero' o,'el me prefiere a mi.'

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, ella y la Youkai se enfrascaron en una pelea que dejó estragos en gran parte del castillo. Kagome estaba ganando. No por nada había entrenado con Inu no Taisho.

Pero antes de vencer, una mano la frenó.

-Que mierda crees que haces, Kagome? Asaki es una invitada.

-Pero ella no para de decirme cosas horribles!

-Eso es mentira, yo estaba paseando por los jardines y me atacó! Está celosa por que paso tiempo contigo y no puede tenerte para ella sola.

-Kagome…

-No estarás creyendo lo que dice, verdad?

-Kagome, Asaki nunca haría lo que dices. Ven Asaki, curaré tus heridas.

Y dolió.

Dolió, por que la persona a la que ella amaba no creía sus palabras. No confiaba en ella.

Se giró y se fue a su habitación, recogiendo sus cosas.

Estaba claro que ella sobraba aquí.

Mañana mismo se iría. Además, dudaba que Sesshomaru la echara en falta, por que esa noche se iría a cazar demonios inferiores con Asaki 'como solían hacer' en los viejos tiempos. Así que seguramente no volvería hasta muy entrada la mañana.

Dejó sus cosas preparadas para irse, y vestida tal y como estaba, se metió bajo las mantas.

Sesshomaru entró a la habitación, sonriendo, mientras se tumbaba a su lado y empezaba a besar su cuello.

En serio?

-Quita, Sesshomaru.

-Por qué? No quieres que nos despidamos como es debido antes de que me vaya? Esta noche no podré estar contigo, quiero compensarte.

-Oh, ahora si que existo? Si quieres tener sexo lárgate a buscar a tu amiga, seguro que está mas que deseosa de que te la tires.-Y se giró, indignada, dándole la espalda.

-Pero qué dices, Kagome? No puedo creerlo. Entonces Asaki tenía razón. Estás celosa por que no estoy solo contigo.

_Asaki tenía razón. Asaki tenía razón. Asaki tenía razón._

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

-Sessho! Vamos querido, es hora de irnos!-Dijo con voz melosa. '_Ugh, como te odio…'_

En cuanto Sesshomaru se marchó, empezó a llorar. No podía creer que su felicidad se hubiera ido al traste por semejante arpía. Tan débil era su amor?

(…)

No había podido dormir, y de todas formas las lágrimas no habían querido abandonar sus ojos.

Se levantó, y tal como había decidido, se fue, andando lentamente, dejando el castillo atrás.

Qué podía hacer? No volvería a su época, y desde luego no volvería con Inuyasha (Eso ni se planteaba como una opción.)

Entonces, mientras seguía pensando en Sesshomaru, en Asaki, en lo poco que había durado su felicidad… un torbellino apareció delante suyo.

-Hola, Kagome!

-Koga?

Así es, Koga, el líder de los lobos. El único hombre que la consideraba la mujer más importante en su vida.

-El mismo. Qué haces aquí?

-Nada.

-No deberías estar con el hermano de Inuyasha? Según me ha dicho, es tu pareja ahora.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Habéis discutido?

-Si.

-Quieres hablar de ello?

-No.

-Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Me dejas ir contigo?

El se quedó perplejo. Por supuesto, no se lo esperaba.

-Claro que si.

-Pues vamos.

-Kagome, por muy fuerte que te hayas vuelto, no puedes igualar mi velocidad.-Sonrió con arrogancia. Algo que todos los malditos Youkais parecían tener.-Anda, deja que te coja.

-En serio me tienes que coger en volandas?

-Si, así parece que soy el príncipe.

Se sintió mal por el. Él la quería desde... cuando? Casi al principio de que estuviera aquí...

-Bueno, príncipe de los lobos, puede llevarme a donde sea que tengamos que ir?

-Por supuesto, mi lady.

Todo se volvió borroso por la velocidad, y ella se apretó mas fuerte al pecho del lobo y cerró los ojos. Eso era mejor que una montaña rusa.

(…)

Sesshomaru y Asaki caminaban con los tipicos andares arrogantes de los Youkai.

-Y qué, eres féliz con esa estúpida humana?

-Si, y no es estúpida. Asaki… no es verdad lo que dijo, verdad?

-El que? Que le dije cosas horribles?-rió.-No, claro que no le dije 'cosas horribles'-Suspiró aliviado, entonces solo eran celos absurdos por parte de su gatita, ya lo hablaría con ella después…-Solo le dije la verdad.

-Qué? Como que 'la verdad'?

-Que yo te disfruté primero, que evidentemente me preferías a mi… y que te cansarías de ella en nada. Sólo fui sincera, pero ella perdió los estribos.

-Claro que los perdió! Yo también lo haría si me dijeran semejantes cosas!

-Pero querido, es verdad.-Sonrió con malicia.-Desde que llegué, la has ignorado. Y… no has confiado en su palabra, no? Debe de estar algo molesta… creo que te quedarás sin sexo un tiempo.

-Hablaré con ella. Seguro que entenderá.

Cuando llegó al castillo, Jaken estaba sentado justo en las puertas, llorando como un desesperado.

-Siempre exagerando… qué ha pasado?

Pero se quedó sin palabras. Jaken le había mirado con odio. A él! Su amo bonito!

-Mi amada Señora se ha ido por su culpa!

-C-como?

-Se levantó nada más salió el sol y nadie pudo hacer nada por convencerla para que se quedase!

Kagome… se había ido? No, eso no podía ser.

Fue corriendo a su habitación, pero no había nadie. Ni las cosas de la Miko. Sólo sus cosas.

Gruñó, y recorrió el castillo de cabo a rabo, patios, salas secretas, habitaciones, la cocina…

Pero nada. Kagome se había ido.

Se dejó caer al suelo. Y por primera vez en su vida, lloró.

Hasta aquí, el cap 18. No me matéis, a mi tampoco me ha gustado escribirlo!

Pero es que todo era demasiado 'Flower Power' y todo el mundo sabe que en las relaciones no todo es color de rosa.


	19. Nunca beses a la mujer de unYoukai perro

Chapter-19 ~Nunca beses a la mujer de un Youkai perro~

Sesshomaru tocó el líquido que salía de sus ojos sin control, con un deje de curiosidad. Olía a agua y sal. Justo a lo que olía su habitación. Kagome debió llorar cuando él se fue. Se maldijo por eso. Debía ser el peor marido del mundo.

-Que te ha pasado, Asaki? Tu antes no eras así.

-La gente cambia.-Se limitó a responder.-Y… no he venido solo a hacerte una visita. Quiero que me marques como tu esposa.

-Estas loca? Yo amo a Kagome.

-Si, bueno, pero tener a esa humana débil como mujer…

-Te recuerdo que tuve que salvarte. Mi padre mismo la entrenó y aprobó. Y, si no te importa, vete de mi castillo y no vuelvas. No quiero volver a verte.

-Pero Sesshomaru….

-No me has oído? Te he dicho que te vayas- Su rostro frío, y amenazante hizo que la Youkai temblara de miedo. Decían que Sesshomaru había cambiado. Pero era mentira. Seguía siendo el mismo Youkai cruel y frío. Solo que con ella, se volvía dulce.

Envidió a Kagome por eso.

-Cuando vuelva, no quiero que estés aquí. Me has entendido?

-Y si estoy, qué?

-Te mataré.

-Pero, yo… creía que éramos amigos.

-Yo también lo creía, antes de darme cuenta de que solo eras basura.

Se giró y de un salto echó a volar rodeado de una esfera de luz en busca de su mujer.

(…)

-Si! Me acuerdo! Entonces yo atravesé el cuerpo de ese pajarraco de una patada!

-Si, y luego Inuyasha se puso celoso y le hice sentarse miles de veces por decirme tonterías.

-Ese chucho pulgoso no sabía como tratarte.

Sesshomaru escuchaba a su mujer y al lobo, hablando y riéndose. Era… tan natural. Se sintió apartado. Solo.

Ella tenía muchos amigos, pero él… estaba solo…

Sin ella… no tenía nada. volvería a la oscuridad.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando unas palabras que atravesaron su corazón salieron de los labios de la Miko.

-Ojala me hubiera enamorado de ti, Koga. Todo sería más fácil.

-Kagome…

-No me mires así, yo amo a Sesshomaru… Pero está claro… que el no me quiere de igual forma. Está con esa zorra asquerosa quita maridos!

-Yo puedo hacer que olvides al Perro.

-Qué? Espera, no te acerques tanto.

-Solo un beso. No te pido nada más.

-No, Koga. Yo quiero a Sesshomaru. No pienso engañarle contigo.

-Oh, vamos, seguro que está revolcándose con la tal Akashi.

-N..!

Y la besó. Y entonces, todo fue muy rápido.

Sesshomaru, con una expresión de psicópata/asesino, tenía el cuello de Koga entre sus garras destilando veneno.

Y entonces Kagome chilló.

-Sesshomaru! Suéltalo!-Pero este la ignoró.

-Sesshomaru! Como no le sueltes te hago volar de la onda de energía purificadora que te lanzo!

-Me atacarías por él?-El agarre del cuello de Koga se hizo más fuerte.

-Pero quien te crees que eres? Me ignoras por una zorra y ahora vienes y…!

Sesshomaru lanzó a Koga por los aires y la miró.

-Lo siento! No sabía que… te estaba haciendo sentir mal…

-Confiaste en ella antes que en mi!

-No, es solo que… yo creía que era diferente. Me he dado cuenta de que no es la persona que yo creía.

-Dí lo que quieras, Sesshomaru. Pero prefieres confiar en tu amiga, a la que hace… cuanto no veías?

-100 años.

-A la que hace 100 años que no veías, en vez de confiar en lo que te dice tu mujer! Lo que, no te ofendas, pero en serio que no creo que me consideres como tal.

-Como te atreves a decir eso? Sin ti no soy nada, me oyes?-Chilló. Se asustó. Sesshomaru nunca le chillaba.

-Pues no lo parece. Me has ignorado completamente.

-Era mi amiga, y…

-Yo he dejado a mis amigos para estar junto a ti, Sesshomaru.-Dijo seriamente.

-Lo siento.

-…No sé si confiar en ti, Sesshomaru.

-Kagome, he cometido un error, si, pero en vez de hablar conmigo has preferido irte. Yo no desconfío de ti a pesar de tu facilidad para abandonarme.-Expresó, con el rostro frío.

Los ojos de Kagome se aguaron.

-Júrame que no volverás a desconfiar de mi.-Dijo el Youkai, cambiando totalmente la perspectiva de la conversación.

-Te lo juro.

La besó con ternura.

-Yo tampoco volveré a desconfiar de ti. Eres… lo más importante para mi. Si te perdiera… no lo soportaría.

-No te pongas cursi Sesshomaru, no te pega-rió entre lágrimas.-Te quiero.

-Lo sé, y yo también te quiero.-Se besaron con dulzura.-Sabes que estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas?

-Sesshomaru!-Se puso roja- No me digas eso.

-Oh, claro que si. No sabes las ganas locas que he sentido de arrancarte la ropa.

-Pervertido.

-Habló la que se abalanzó sobre mí en el probador.

-Tu te abalanzaste sobre mí en la cocina, así que es un empate.

(...)

Jaken esperaba ansioso la vuelta de sus Señores.

-Señor Jaken por qué se ha ido Kagome?

-Pues por que...Señores! Han vuelto!

Sesshomaru y Kagome llegaron envueltos por una esfera de luz, sonrientes.

-Señor... La Señorita Asaki sigue aquí.-Dijo temeroso.

-...Yo cumplo lo que digo. Si ella quiere morir, es su problema.

Ok, aquí el cap 19!

Bueno, este fin de semana me iré a casa de mi abuela, así que no podré escribir, y, como consecuencia, hasta el lunes no podré actualizar.

Gracias por leer^^

Otra cosa, he recibido un review dónde me han hecho saber algunos de mis errores, agradezco que me lo hayan enviado, pero me gustaría explicar por que los he hecho.

Bueno, el disclaimer sinceramente no lo creí necesario, es decir, es evidente que no soy la autora de Inuyasha y que no me pertenece, pero ahora que lo sé, lo pondré al menos en el primer capitulo.

Sobre que los personajes son Ooc, pues puede que no sean como en el manga o el anime, pero es que creo que Sesshomaru al no haber sentido nunca 'sentimientos' humanos, no sabría qué hacer con ellos y por tanto no sabría controlarlos. Y hay una explicación sobre por qué Inuyasha se comporta como lo hace, pero eso tengo planeado que se vea más adelante.

En lo referente a las comas, a mi me sale así, hago pausas en los lugares que me parecen correctos, y al leerlos me gusta como queda, pero intentaré hacer algo al respecto.

Y lo de los signos de exclamación e interrogación, lo cierto es que hablo catalán y castellano, y siempre se me olvida cual es el que lleva uno al inicio y al final y cual no. Lo siento e intentaré solucionarlo.

Y sobre lo de que mi fic está siendo criticado en 'Malos fics y sus autores', estoy en desacuerdo. Mi fic le ha gustado a mucha gente y no creo que deba estar ahí. Entiendo que no le pueda gustar a todo el mundo, ¿Pero tanto como eso?

En dicho foro, directamente ya han criticado el summary.

No sé la demás gente, pero yo, si no me gusta el summary no me leo el fic.


	20. Sorpresas

Chapter-20 ~Sorpresas~

Kagome se despertó sola, lo que la sorprendió, normalmente se despertaba enredada con Sesshomaru en posturas un tanto extrañas pero cómodas, completamente juntos sin ni un espacio entre ellos. Lo que hizo que durante un microsegundo pensara en qué harían en invierno. ¿Tal vez dormir sin mantas pero juntitos para mantener el calor? Estaba segura de que ninguna manta podía transmitir la protección y calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su hombre.

Pero su mente volvió a lo importante. No se había despertado entre besos con Sesshomaru.

Se levantó con un puchero en los labios, con solo una fina sabana rodeándola.

Al salir al pasillo, vio a uno de los criados.

-Mausu, ¿sabes donde está el señor?

-Si señora, en el comedor.

-Gracias.

Entró refregándose los ojos al comedor.

-Sesshomaru, por que no estas en la cam… Sango? Miroku? Kirara? Shippo!

Se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de sus amigos.

-Cuidado con esa sabana, querida.

-Oh, si, lo siento amor mío.

Desde el día de la discusión, su relación había crecido mucho en base a lo emocional, poniéndose a la par que el físico. Querían ser una pareja sólida, que no discutiera por tonterías.

-Pero… ¿Como?

-Me ha costado lo mío, pero los he encontrado. ¿Recuerdas lo de Asaki? Como dijiste que los dejaste por mi… bueno, no quiero que renuncies a tus amigos. Pueden vivir aquí en el castillo con nosotros.

-¿En serio? Gracias Sesshomaru! -Se abrazó a él- ¿Como estáis, qué habéis hecho este tiempo que yo no he estado? ¿Alguna noticia de Naraku?

Y se pusieron a almorzar todos juntos mientras se explicaban todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo en que Kagome no había estado con ellos. ¿Cuanto había pasado ya? ¿6 meses?

(…)

Sango y Kagome se estaban dando un buen baño en las termas, mientras Sesshomaru y Miroku jugaban a Shôgi.

Al parecer se llevaban muy bien, esos dos. Algo que sorprendía a todos. Kagome se sentía feliz. Sesshomaru estaba haciendo amigos!

Ok, eso quedaba fatal, pero… ¿Era la verdad, no?

-¿Y que pasa con Inuyasha? ¿No se ha enfadado?

-Inuyasha va detrás de Kikyo besando el suelo que ella pisa.

-Oye, Sango. Aparte de que su actitud está muy rara, ¿No has notado algo más… extraño en él?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, es que desde ese día en el bosque… sus ojos están como idos, y su color es mucho más oscuro de lo normal.

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Sesshomaru. El sabrá de cosas de demonios. Igual es algo raro que les pasa a los Hanyous y es pasajero.

-Espero que si lo sea- suspiró.-por que no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe así. El es muy brusco, eso ya lo sabemos, pero nunca ha sido malo conmigo.

-Kagome!-Chilló Sesshomaru.-Tenéis que salir, Naraku está atacando el castillo!Salieron y se vistieron a toda velocidad, cogiendo sus armas y saliendo a los jardines para ver el cielo oscurecerse y de él saliendo Youkais junto a Naraku y Kagura.

Inuyasha y Kikyo llegaron también, rastreando a Naraku.

-Naraku, te mataré!-Chilló el cadáver apuntándole con el arco y disparando una flecha hacía su corazón.

Pero por supuesto, no atravesó la barrera.

-Maldición!

La batalla comenzó, todos lanzando ataques al mismo objetivo, pero frustrados al no poder travesar su barrera.

Naraku reía alegremente (algo que parecía macabro al venir de él.) y, de un golpe de uno de sus tentáculos, atravesó a Kikyo.

Al instante en que las almas abandonaron el cuerpo de barro y huesos de la vieja sacerdotisa, los ojos de Inuyasha se suavizaron y volvieron a su color dorado.

El hechizo que ella había usado contra él se había roto.

-¿Qué… ha pasado?

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Kagome? Oh, por Kami, lamento todo lo que ha pasado. Yo… no estoy seguro de lo que me ha pasado…

-Tranquilo. Yo te lo explicaré. -Dijo Naraku, con voz cansina, como si hablara con un niño.

-El odio de su corazón terminó por volverla una sacerdotisa oscura, y te hechizó para poder controlarte. Al morir, su hechizo se deshizo. -le cortó Sesshomaru.

-Vaya, Lord Sesshomaru. Veo que tiene prisa.

-Si, quiero matarte cuanto antes.

Y la batalla continuó, esta vez con un Inuyasha mucho más lúcido, y, de nuevo, un aliado y amigo.

Pero Naraku huyó de la batalla completamente horrorizado cuando Kagome, harta de limitarse a lanzar flechas, usó la herida del perro, un ataque devastador que acobardó a Naraku.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Herida del perro? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

-Oye, los nombres venían con la espada, yo no los decidí.

(…)

Después de que los sirvientes se horrorizaran de cómo habían dejado el jardín y los alrededores, Sesshomaru le dijo a Inuyasha que podía quedarse en el castillo, siempre y cuando su relación con Kagome no supusiera un problema.

Al Hanyou evidentemente no le hizo mucha gracia, pero no dijo nada.

Después, cuando Sesshomaru y Kagome ya estaban tranquilamente abrazados en la cama…

-Sesshomaru…

-¿Mmm?

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas que hace unos días me dijiste que estaba rara?

-¿Si?

-Bueno, ehm… ya sé lo que me pasa.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Es grave?-Preguntó preocupado.

-No, no estoy enferma.

-¿Entonces?-dijo sin entender.

-Vamos a tener cachorros.-Ella le miró, esperando su reacción. Pero el se quedó estático en su lugar.-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Estás bien?

-Cachorros…

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Cachorros! Vamos a tener cachorritos correteando por el castillo!-Chilló feliz abrazándola con fuerza y besándola. -¿Espera, como sabes que son mas de uno?

-No lo sé, pero… algo me dice que son mas de uno.

-Me has hecho muy feliz, Kagome.

Ella le abrazó sonriente.

-Me has asustado, te has quedado tan quieto…

-Lo siento, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

Iban a tener cachorritos! Ahora ya podía considerarse de verdad, el Youkai más feliz del mundo.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí va otro cap! Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer! ^^


	21. El Proyectil

Chapter-21 ~El proyectil~

Estaba molesta. No, enfadada. No, mejor histérica.

Cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez para no matar a nadie. Concretamente, al padre de sus futuros hijos.

Desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada, todo se había vuelto un caos.

Ningún ser del sexo masculino podía acercarse a ella sin recibir gruñidos y algún que otro golpe por parte del peliplata.

No dejaba que hiciera nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE nada.

No puedes entrenar, no puedes limpiar, no puedes salir al bosque sin mi, etc.

Y eso no era todo, había implantado una especie de norma absurda que consistía en dejarla a ella deseosa.

Si, le daba algún que otro beso pero nada más. No quería 'dañar a los cachorros'.

Y ella estaba frustrada. Ya habían pasado 4 meses de embarazo y estaba frustrada. MUY frustrada.

Y harta de no poder hacer nada, estaba aburrida.

Se levantó, decidida a hacer algo producente, por mucho que Sesshomaru se opusiese.

Salió de la habitación, dispuesta a entrenar un poco, cuando fue interceptada por un sirviente.

-Donde va, Señora?

-A entrenar-dijo con tono cortante.

-Pero el Señor…

-Pero el Señor nada, déjame salir al patio.

Salió, enfadada. Debían dejarla en paz si no querían descubrir su lado violento.

Después de estar cerca de una hora entrenando, bajo la atenta mirada y cuchicheos de los sirvientes de Sesshomaru, se cansó y fue a darse un baño.

Miró con Burla el secador que su madre había puesto en la mochila. Sin duda a veces a la pobre mujer se le olvidaba que no iba a un lugar con enchufes.

Se estaba secando con toda la tranquilidad cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

-Kagome, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no debes esforzarte?

-Estoy embarazada, Sesshomaru, no enferma terminal.

-Estas arriesgando nuestros cachorritos!

-Mira, sigue así y juro por mi madre que te comes el maldito secador! Estoy harta de que me tengas como una inútil solo por que estoy embarazada! Puedo moverme perfectamente!

-No te estás preocupando por nuestros hijos. Al mínimo movimiento brusco podrías hacerles daño!

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10... No, esta vez no funcionaba.

-Y tu no te preocupas por mí! Me aburro, me haces sentir como una inútil y me has impuesto abstinencia sexual!

En un arrebato de ira, lanzó el secador a la cabeza de su marido, dando de lleno en su frente por el factor sorpresa.

'_Oh,oh'_

-Sessh… ¿Sesshomaru? Lo siento, creo que me he pasado un poco.

Corrió a ayudarle, sintiéndose culpable.

-Es culpa de las hormonas. Hasta tus hijos están histéricos con tu sobreprotección.

-Puede que me haya pasado un poco, soy primerizo en esto y quiero que todo salga bien. Siento haberte tenido en 'Abstinencia sexual'.- Dijo, medio en serio medio en broma.

-Siempre puedes remediarlo.

-Eres una pervertida, mujer.

Se besaron con pasión y acabaron tirados en el suelo del baño besándose y acariciándose como si no existiera un mañana, para, al fin, satisfacer la 'frustración' de Kagome.

Hasta aquí el cap 21.

Lo siento, sé que es muy corto, pero mi inspiración no ha estado muy presente estos días, además de que estoy un poco ocupada estudiando para los exámenes de septiembre.


	22. Nota

Nota:

Lo siento, sé que esto no se puede hacer, pero creo que debo avisaros.

Lo cierto es que el fic no me está quedando como yo quería y lo estoy forzando bastante.

La inspiración en el Sesshome se me ha ido completamente, y no sé cuando volveré a actualizar este Fic.

Os ruego mis mas sinceras disculpas.


	23. El final

Chaper-25 ~El final~

Los soldados del Gran Sesshomaru salían a batallar junto a sus señores, y los amigos de estos.

El medio demonio Naraku había vuelto a atacar.

Kagome no podía presentarse a luchar en su estado, pero lanzaba flechas en la lejanía, rodeada de escoltas y segura.

Pero aún así, Sesshomaru no luchaba tranquilo. Sabía que Naraku era un ser vil y tramposo, lleno de artimañas en su mente. No podía dejar de tener los ojos puestos por todos lados para asegurarse de que no se le escapaba nada. Había tardado mucho en ser feliz para que ahora esa escoria le quitara a su familia.

Pero aunque fuera el más poderoso de los demonios, Sesshomaru no podía estar en todos lados a la vez.

Y justo por eso, al girarse en un descuido, vio que Kagome ya no estaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso a buscarla.

-Vaya, Lord Sesshomaru. Veo que se ha dado cuenta de que Kagura se ha llevado a Kagome…

Naraku era poderoso, pero necio. Pensando que Sesshomaru no le atacaria debido a su preocupación, bajó su barrera en un descuido.

Sesshomaru si quiera se paró a 'disfrutar' de la victoria, salió escopeteado rastreando a Kagome.

No la encontraba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Su olor… no estaba.

No sabía que haría si la perdía. No, no podía perderla.

Y sus cachorros… No, definitivamente, tenía que encontrar a Kagome cuanto antes.

Un grito llegó desde la lejania, era Kagome.

Con la muerte de Naraku, Kagura había muerto también.

¿Entonces, por qué chillaba? Solo podía ser una cosa...

Los chillidos continuaron, y encontró a su esposa tirada en el suelo sudando y entre quejidos de dolor.

-Sesshomaru... ¡vienen los cachorritos!-La frase quedaría tierna si no tubiera la cara roja por la presión que ejercía y no hablara entre jadeos.

Sesshomaru entró en pánico, ¿Qué mierdas debía hacer?

Cogió como pudo a Kagome y la llevó a su castillo, avisando a la mujer que se encargaría del parto, la cual le dijo que debía esperar fuera de la habitación.

Estaba tan nervioso, que empezó a morderse las garras.

Los gritos de Kagome era lo único que escuchaba, tenía la sensación de que se iba a desmayar... y entonces, oyó llantos.

Se quedó estático y esperó.

Pronto, al llanto inicial, se le unió un segundo.

Como el había predicho, eran dos cachorritos.

Entró a la habitación, y vió dos bultitos enrollados en mantas al lado de una cansada y medio dormida Kagome.

-Kagome... ¿Como los vamos a llamar?

Dos años despuésYuki y Hana estaban sanos y preciosos, eran la viva imagen de su padre, con la única diferencia de que ambos tenían un mechón de pelo de un color azulado.

Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban felices de haber conseguido a su familia feliz... al fin... todo era perfecto.

Estaban con sus amigos, Naraku estaba muerto y no se avecinaba ningún peligro, sus hijos eran maravillosos y ellos se querían como el primer día.

El tiempo fue pasando, Yuki y Hana fueron creciendo y se hicieron muy fuertes, Sesshomaru era muy duro en sus entrenamientos, pero sabían que lo hacía por su bien.

Los amigos fueron cayendo, los humanos no viven para siempre, y pronto fueron dejandolos, para gran pesar de Kagome, que tenía el privilegio de vivir tanto tiempo como un Youkai...

(Muchos años después, tantos que el mundo empezaba a cambiar...)

Un demonio sapo, ya viejo, con gesto cansado, se sentó en un pequeño banco de piedra cerca del castillo de los Taisho, al lado de un bonito cerezo.

-¡Jaken!-Gritaron unos pequeños diablillos. Los respectivos hijos de los hermanos Yuki y Hana.

-Oh, señoritos. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tiene que acabar de contarnos la historia!

-¡Si! ¿Qué sucedió con los abuelos?

La mirada del demonio se entristeció.

-Vivieron muchos años juntos... pero como sabéis, la vida de los Youkais, a pesar de ser muy larga, no es para siempre. El amo Sesshomaru falleció en su lecho mientras dormía abrazado a mi amada señora. Tenía ya muchissimos años aunque su apariencia no hubiera cambiado demasiado... Después de enterrar al amo, mi señora perdió su luz. Los amos no pudieron hacer nada por aliviar a su madre, y mi señora murió de pena una semana después de que el amo nos dejara...-Miró a los chicos-Me entristece no poder estar junto a ellos... deben ser igual de felices que siempre...

-Pero Jaken, si los abuelos murieron, no pueden ser felices.

-¿Sabes, hijo? Estoy seguro de que sus almas siguen juntas, amándose en algún lugar, junto a Inu no Taisho y todos sus seres queridos.

Fin.

Bueno, he aquí el final de esta historia. Siento la espera y espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
